


A Girl and Her Pet Wolf

by FormallyKnownAsFreya



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Abusive Past relationships, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/FormallyKnownAsFreya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris, after leaving an abusive relationship behind, dares to begin dating again hoping for something better. He is propositioned by a wealthy woman calling herself 'The Lady Hawk' and decides it's time to start over.</p><p>An extensive estate and many additional partners makes the week-long stay more than he ever hoped for. </p><p>Lots of drama, smut sex, and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Date

 

Chapter 1: Blind Date

This was a mistake. Fenris bit his lip nervously for a second but remembered himself and stopped. **_Juvenile insecurity coping mechanism._**   It had been nearly two years since he last entered a relationship and he had to wonder why he would put himself through it again. Dan was terrible. He was abusive in far more ways than one and not just because of the community they belonged to. After all the work he’d put into disappearing he was going to make himself available again. The BDSM community was a small one though growing; what if this new person got word back to him?

“May I take your order, sir?” the waitress approached.

“Yes, a chai latte,” he responded keeping his eyes on the entrance. “Small, please.”

Online sites were notoriously unreliable. The pictures were exaggerated or nonexistent, like in his case. Photos online now were a bad idea. He was entirely too recognizable. Angular features, unique tattoos, pre-mature white hair. Dan was very possessive. If he could find Fenris he would, and he’d find a way to steal him back. **_And punish me for leaving._** But the person he was meeting had no photos either, making it Russian roulette when it came to appearances. The only thing he could assume was that they were female. Their screen name was The_Lady_Hawk; though he supposed the person could be a Drag Queen.

“Your latte, sir. Would you like to try one of our pastries?”

“No, thank you…” he told her and took a sip, the hot liquid calming his nerves but only barely.

The waitress left him again to his thoughts. He should leave now. Before she/he shows up. It didn’t matter the gender of the person as long as they were good at giving orders. **_And aftercare._** He’d kill for decent aftercare. Dan left him bruised and damaged frequently without so much as a massage or a thank you for his service. He needed someone who wasn’t a complete asshole.

A woman came in the door. Tall and muscular. Short black hair. Sunglasses and a very smart grey suit with a black pencil skirt. She seemed to be scanning the café, which was full to the brim with people. She had an aura about her. She moved her bangs to the side and stared him down, making him uncomfortable and excited at the same time. She made a beeline for his table for two.

“Silver Wolf, I presume?” she asked taking a seat before he could confirm. “Waitress, I’ll have a medium Green Tea Latte. And an éclair. Thanks.”

She was assertive, he gave her that. And she had a presence that exuded power. She put her purse off to the side of the table. He recognized an expensive brand name and smell of leather. That purse could pay his rent for three months. Rich girl. This could be a problem. Rich girls usually had possession issues; like Dan.

“I love this café. It’s crowded but also out of the way. Perfect for meeting strangers for the first time,” she smiled and removed her glasses and placed them on the table. Another month’s rent. “Should I introduce myself or would you rather we stuck to pseudonyms?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted her knowing his name yet. Not until he knew more about her.

“Wolf, for now,” he said. The waitress dropped off her order and she began drinking.

“Suit yourself, little wolf,” she said and he flinched. It was very reminiscent of Danarius. She had a somewhat mocking tone. “Tell me about yourself then. How long have you been in our community? How deep are you in this?”

“Only four years. Still fairly new at it. I’ve only had one previous owner,” he told her. Fenris felt like a used car or a pet dog, but with Dan that was how he always felt, so it was nothing new.

“Any damage?” she asked intrigued. “Four years and only one owner? Either you have a few scars or he died.  No other reason you’d stay so long and start anew now.”

“I ran away,” he admitted.

“Tsk tsk tsk! He must not have treated you well. Subs only run away when they aren’t taken care of properly. His loss.”

“Your gain, Mistress Hawk?” he asked and she smiled devilishly, her blue eyes sparking with lightning and delight.

She certainly had a kind of energy he liked. And from their discussion seemed a better candidate than the others he was thinking of. A woman was a different stroke for him but it might work. She took a bite out of her éclair slower than necessary drawing attention to her red lips. She was attractive too, while not a necessity, certainly a plus.

“When we’re out of session, you may call me Marian,” she told him in a tone that made him pay attention. “In session it is My Lady or Mistress. Understood?”

“Understood,” he said and then added, “my lady.”

“How about a trial run at my home for a week? I will put you up in our guest room.”

She seemed to have made the decision for him and was already on the phone. Someone named Merril was to clean the guestroom and fill the closet with clothing in his size. It surprised him how accurate she was with his measurements. She could measure him with her eyes.

“And a black leather collar. 15 inches,” she winked at him and hung up the phone.

“Your secretary?” he asked as she touched up her red lipstick in a hand mirror procured from her bag.

“My maid,” she told him. “And my friend. She’s very discrete and indispensible. Would you like to leave now or should I have a car pick you up?”

He thought about it a moment. Fenris had never been given so many choices before. She talked with him more in these 20 minutes than Danarius had in a month. Half the time Fenris was forbidden to even moan, let alone speak. This seemed promising. And a tad exciting.

Yes he would love to leave with her now. He was in between jobs at the moment and a week of pleasure at the expense of a wealthy Dom certainly appealed to him. He drank the last of his chai and placed it in the trash bin behind his chair.

“I’ll follow you to your car,” he said. Fenris stood when she did and stayed a few steps behind her.

There was a black Rolls Royce waiting a few meters down the busy street. To which a female driver opened the door for them both. She was a large, muscular kind of girl with ginger hair and round features. After the doors closed and Fenris clicked his seatbelt the girl finally spoke.

“Where to, My Lady?”

“Tevinter Wine and Glass,” Marian spoke. “We’ll need something nice to celebrate with tonight.”

“As you wish.”

It seemed she had many pets in her employ. It made Fenris wonder if he should have accepted this invitation or not. Having a lot of subs meant the attention was divided. And he didn’t want to have to compete for consideration. Sharing was not his forte.

“Aveline is my most trusted driver,” Hawke informed him. “And my bodyguard. I saved her life. I told her she didn’t have to pay me back but she insisted to stay in my employ until she could return the favor.”

“Oh,” Fenris sighed in relief.

“Starting to get jealous already?” she laughed heartily and pinched his cheek. He wanted to scowl at her treating him like a child but part of him enjoyed the playful prodding. And the pinch.

They arrived at the wine store and Fenris helped his lady out of the car. He felt a little out of place with her in the shop. It was full of expensive wines and gorgeous glasses to serve them out of. She was wearing clothes worth enough to feed a family of 4 for months. He was in black skinny jeans, Toms, and a hoodie. The cost of which would barely feed himself for three days. One of these things was not like the other.

“I’m thinking Blackbriar Wine…it has a bit of a bite. Or the Heartsblood Dragonbrew…it’s smooth,” Marian mused over bottles he didn’t even want to touch for fear of breaking one.

Fenris scanned the shelves. He’d had expensive wine once…with Danarius. Actually, he’d served it to Danarius and his other slave, a girl named Hadriana. Fenris had only gotten to taste it because Dan allowed him to kiss Hadriana after she drank it. It was only a hint of wine but it was the only kiss he’d ever enjoyed from her. He wondered if it would taste as good now or if it would sour his tongue with bad memories.

“Agreggio Pavali?” she saw him staring at the wine bottle. “Expensive taste.”

“I had it once a few years ago. Barely a sip really,” he told her. “It was delicious.”

“We’ll get some,” she told him. “Grab it.”

“You don’t have to do-”

She centered his face on hers with two fingers on his chin and he stopped talking. He didn’t even follow how quickly she’d managed it and his voice was caught in his throat.

“I never do anything I don’t want to. If I want to get a wine my pet enjoys then I shall. And nothing you say will change that. Understood?” her tone was even and slightly severe, like he was being chastised.

“Yes, Mistress,” he managed to breathe. She released his chin.

“Good. Now grab the bottle. We’ll take it to the register,” she smiled.

They ended up buying a bottle of Agreggio Pavali and Blackbriar. And a set of wineglasses decorated with golden ivy etchings. Fenris tried not to choke when he saw the cost. It would be something he would have to get used to for the week. Extravagance was the norm for this woman.

“Thank you for your purchase Ms. Hawke,” said the handsome cashier. “We look forward to your next visit.”

Fenris raised a brow. Her name really was Hawke? Marian Hawke…why did that sound so familiar? It was as if he’d heard that name before. He put it out of his mind. As they rode in the car they headed further out of the city. The drive was quiet but the air in the car was charged with energy.

The Lady Hawk stared at him. Analyzed his body. Lean but strong, it could take some damage. He was no stranger to pain from the look of the tattoos that trailed down his chin, neck, and even extended to his hands. She loved tattoos. His face was sharp; handsome. Silver white hair was an anomaly but it suited his lightly tanned skin.

“Is that a natural tan?” she asked curiously.

“From construction work. Digging ditches in the sun.”

“Your body is strong then?” Hawke nibbled on her finger.

“Fairly.”

“So modest…your tattoos? Are they extensive?” she wondered. “I suppose I’ll see soon enough.”

They pulled into a long driveway that resembled that of Batman’s alter ego Bruce Wayne’s.  Through a massive gate and gardens. Then a tall building loomed ahead. Fenris knew she had money but this… ** _No one should have this much disposable income._**

“Welcome to my estate, Little Wolf,” she grinned and again he flinched at his poor choice of name. “My family is fairly wealthy. Old money and some new. This is my private home so that I don’t sully the family name with my debaucheries.”

The Hawke Family! He could have smacked himself. Wasn’t there a Hawke in Politics? And wasn’t another…chief of Police? Chief of police Carver Hawke. The whole family held high positions in all sorts of fields. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember where he heard Marian Hawke before. She was beautiful but not a model or an actress. Where did he see her?

The car parked at the massive front door. And Fenris remembered himself in time to exit the car and help his lady out of her seat. While he managed to stifle his amazement, he stared at everything with great interest.

“Come along,” she told him.

He followed and they were both greeted at the door by a maid. He expected some kind of skimpy French maid outfit on her. Or even strapped in leather since it was her private home. But she had a knee length skirt and long sleeve white blouse. It had a little bit of a ruffle around the collar but that was as close to frilly maid as she was going to get. Her black hair was in little braids and ponytails. She looked rather cheerful despite the fair tattoo that covered her face like ivy on a wall.

“Welcome home, Lady Hawke,” she bowed slightly with a clipboard in her hand. “The guestroom has been prepared for-”

“Fenris,” he interrupted suddenly. He didn’t want her to say little wolf. He was sick of the pseudonym anyway.  Marian raised a brow and chuckled but signaled Merrill to continue.

“-your visitor. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, my lady.”

“Thanks Merrill. Show Fenris to his room while I change clothes,” she requested and then turned to Fenris. “There are a few clothing items in your closet, Fenris. Feel free to shower and change for dinner.”

Hawke strode through the two of them and went up the central staircase. The two of them watched until she disappeared. Merrill smiled kindly and signaled for him to follow. He fell in step behind her without a word.

His room was on the ground floor down a few hallways. And upon entering he took a breath of surprise. Plush carpet, king size bed, walk in closet, Jacuzzi tub and shower. There was even a small fireplace with fur rug of indeterminable origin; perhaps bear.

“Do you have any questions, sir?” Merrill asked brightly.

“Uh…no, yes. Well, perhaps,” he scratched his head. Why all this luxury? For a guest of a week? One she was likely to tire of afterwards. “Why? I mean, it’s too much, isn’t it?”

She giggled, “Too much? Do you mean it’s too much for someone like you?” He nodded and she continued. “Lady Hawke loves to rescue people. Aveline. Orana. Me. You. She likes pampering people too. Anything else?”

“Do you participate in her sessions?” he asked.

“Yes,” she stated plainly. “But my lady prefers men. I am usually just an assistant.”

“Has she had pets previously?” he wondered.

“A few. But you want specifics don’t you? A woman for a while. But the woman wanted something less serious. And a man for quite a while. But he wanted something far more serious. Marriage and she disliked that kind of commitment. He still tries to call every once in a while to change her mind. There were a few here and there after that, mostly men. They didn’t last long.”

“Less than a week?” he suspected.

“Correct!” she smiled. “You’re very perceptive. That will come in handy.”

Fenris had one more question, “Any words of advice?"

"Nope! That would give you an unfair advantage,” she chuckled. “Be honest and keep loose.”

Merrill then excused herself, nearly tripping in the doorway, to help set the dinner table. This left Fenris to fend for himself. He experimented with the shower until he could find a temperature and shower head setting he agreed with. He peeled off his clothes and let the heat of the water scour the dirt from his body. The soaps and shampoos in the shower were name brands he’d never tried and he felt a little strange using them.

After toweling himself off he noticed that his clothes had been abducted from the floor, underwear included. He would have to pick something from the closet now. His choices were extravagant but limited. There were a couple pairs of pants, black slacks and a pair of leather pants. He picked up the leather and breathed in deeply. Leather was so nice. Picking pants was easy and they fit like a glove.

The shirts ranged from button ups to a sleeveless leather vest with buckles. There was a vinyl one with chains he grimaced at. Danarius loved shiny vinyl. Fenris liked the long sleeve shirts but they didn’t go well with the pants. Going sleeveless showed his tattoos which he was less than proud off. They were elegant but he hated them; a’ gift’ from Danarius. The leather vest looked best so he begrudgingly donned it.

No shoes. He wondered if it was a mistake and checking again confirmed it. No shoes or boots. There was a collar perched on its own shelf though. He buckled it on. It, like everything else, fit perfectly. The mirror showed that the clothing suited him.

“I could never afford these…” he sighed. “Better enjoy them while I can.”

Fenris left his room and took the path he was certain lead to the main hall. Perhaps from there he could find Merrill and ask where the dining room was. He envisioned an elaborate hall with the table that was unrealistically long. Her at one end and him at the other. Crystal chandeliers and silver plates, similar to those in Disney movies, adorning the room. What he hoped to do that night though would be found in no princess fairytale story. When he made it to the entry hall he found Aveline standing there instead of Merril.

“Miss Aveline, correct?”

“Yes, Sir. Are you ready for dinner?” she asked. He nodded. “This way. You’ll be dining on the terrace with Hawke.”

The terrace was out on the other side of the manor. When the door opened Fenris was relieved to see a table big enough for four but seated for two. It was set with china plate ware and crystal wine glasses. And a candle between them. Hawke was not yet there but Aveline insisted he take his seat and wait.

As he sat he took in the view. A small pond surrounded by flowers and trees. It looked like there might be koi swimming in it. The lawn was well manicured but he didn’t see any sign of a groundskeeper.

“Who takes care of the grounds?” he asked.

“Merril,” Aveline replied. “She is the head maid, cook, and groundskeeper here. Since there are very few visitors here the cleaning and cooking don’t take up much of her time. She spends most of her time taking care of the gardens. Sometimes Ms. Hawke likes to water the plants and trim the hedges.”

“Amazing…This place is run by only three people?” Fenris gaped.

“Heavens no. There are two maids under Merril, an assistant cook, and a pool girl employed to take care of the swimming pool, hot tub, and pond,” Aveline cracked a smile for a moment. She checked her watch and excused herself. Merrill needed help carrying out dinner.

 No sooner had she left than Marian came through the door. She looked stunning in a simple yet long black dress. It was likely silk though Fenris had no way of knowing. It haltered around her neck and left her shoulders and lower back exposed. There was a sparkling bracelet on her wrist and stud earrings in her lobes. Dressed to kill was the saying that came to mind.

Fenris stood from his seat and pulled her chair for her. After pushing it in he took a knee.

“Thanks, Fenris. But you didn’t need to do that,” she smiled. “Do only what you would normally do when not being asked. Unless it’s an order from me, you needn’t go the extra mile.”

“Apologies,” he paused before finishing, “Marian.”

“But I appreciate the gesture. I hope you’re hungry. Orana!” she called out after Fenris stood and returned to his seat.

Helping her with her chair was a behavior that was somewhat ingrained into his behavior due to Danarius. And it felt strange that he should be asked to behave normally when he wasn’t certain what that was anymore. The girl Orana came out with two bowls of soup. Cream of celery? It was a little spicy though hinting at some paprika. As he enjoyed the soup Marian initiated some conversation.

“What kinds of things were you accustomed to doing with your previous master?” she asked.

“I am certainly not used to eating at the same table. And if I hadn’t pulled his chair for him I would have gotten a less than pleasurable beating,” he told her, not even surprised at their dinner table topic.

“That’s unfortunate. On both accounts,” she sipped some soup from her bowl. “Did you enjoy any of your time with him?”

She never asked for Danarius’ name. Either she knew who, which he doubted, or she didn’t care, which was more likely. He appreciated her discretion, even if she was doing it unintentionally.

He thought about lying. Thought about telling her he never enjoyed being with him. That Danarius was always a monster but wasn’t true. There were times when he loved him. But more often he hated him.

“There were times I loved him more than life…” he admitted. “When we first began there were sweet words and oils and caresses. But once I was hooked…it all went downhill. I began taking more and more damage for less and less reward. And soon there were no rewards at all. Just punishment. And while I enjoyed some punishing…it was too much. I ran.”

She nodded understandingly. Orana came and took their soups and brought out steak with roast potatoes. He poked at the potatoes a bit before eating them.

“Something on your mind, Fenris?” Hawke asked.

“I’m going to make a lot of mistakes tonight, aren’t I?” he wondered.

“Most likely,” she smiled. “But that’s alright. It’s how we learn.”

Fenris managed a smirk before returning to his meal. They finished their main course and Orana brought out a slice of cheesecake for both of them to which Fenris ate only half. His nervousness prevented him from eating more. Merrill approached the table with a cell phone in hand.

“You have a call my lady,” she said.

“Who is it?” Marian asked as she leaned her chin on her hands and stared at Fenris. Longingly would not be the correct word to describe her eyes; possessively might be more accurate. It seemed she was incinerating his clothes right off his body with her eyes.

“Anders,” Merrill responded.

Marian’s face changed suddenly to mild annoyance. She debated something internally before whispering something in Merrill’s ear. Now a smile returned to her face.

“I’m sorry Anders, she’s in the middle of dinner. Can you call her back in about half an hour?” Merrill sounded disappointed but her face said otherwise. “Good bye.”

She stood up from the dinner table and snapped at Orana. Orana proceeded to clear the table while Merrill took the phone back inside. Hawke winked at Fenris and beckoned him to follow with her finger. He stood and followed curiously.

“I’m going to show you around for a bit and then take you to my session room. And we can begin,” she grinned devilishly.

“What about your phone call?” he asked. “Won’t that interrupt us?”

“I sure hope so,” she laughed.

She showed him the pool and then the theatre room. The billiard room and the extravagant dining hall he believed existed. It was for large groups, usually family dinners but it was hardly ever used. The tour seemed rushed so Fenris hardly kept track of which rooms were which. Instead he was more interested in this session room. He wanted to skip it all and get his nervous jitters over with.

“And here…is my room. You’re not allowed in there without my permission,” she told him.

“Do I have it?”

“You do not,” she snorted. “No one currently has permission to be in there other than my maids.”

He followed her closely after that. Knowing that eventually they would reach that final room. He wondered though why she would hope someone who made her angry would call in the middle of her session. Did she anticipate a bad session? Not likely. The only logical assumption was that she hoped to make that person angry. It seemed cruel. He wasn’t sure he approved of that.

“As much as I will enjoy being your pet, I do not wish to be a pawn,” he stopped.

Hawke stopped as well and faced him, interested in his words. “Continue.”

“If you are using me to get back at this Anders then I will leave now. I have no intention of being used as a puppet like before. Merrill told me to be honest with you, and this is how I feel.”

She smiled with a look on her face that could only suggest she was proud.

“Merrill cheated giving you that tip. If I called your previous owner on the phone in the middle of a session and he could hear how much you were enjoying my company it would make him angry wouldn’t it?” she asked and he nodded. “Wouldn’t you want him to know how happy you were being with someone else?”

Fenris considered it carefully. Danarius had become a terror at the end. He made him so unhappy and desperate for affection of any kind. He’d chain him to the wall all day. He would degrade Fenris; tell him he was worthless without him. Told him he’d never find anyone as good as Danarius. It was a miracle he escaped. Would he want to prove how wrong he was?

“No,” Fenris said. “But only because I don’t want him locating me and punishing me for it. I’m still afraid of him. Otherwise, I would do it right now.”

“I can accept that answer. So can you accept mine? Anders asked for too much and I told him no. _He_ left _me_ but continues to crawl back on beds of glass hoping I’ll change my mind. I have not,” she gritted her teeth. “And I want him to know what he lost by asking too much,” she stared determinedly at him. Hawke was not backing down. It sounded fair to him.

“Acceptable, Mistress.”

“Perfect, my pet. Now follow me to the room,” she grinned.

They made their way down the hallway to a surprisingly simple door. It looked like every other door. Nothing to distinguish it from the others in the mansion. There was lock like the others and required the use of a key. She pulled a silver chain slowly out of the cleavage of her dress. A key rested at the center.

Merrill came down the hall from the other direction.

“Will you require any assistance tonight my lady?” she asked. “Or shall I simply hold the phone for Anders’s return call?”

“Just hold the phone for now Merrill. I might change my mind later, for now I need to go over a few rules with Fenris.”

Merrill nodded and went ahead into the room Hawke had unlocked. She would wait for them downstairs. Fenris listened carefully as Hawke laid out the very simple rules.

“Once we’re inside you will defer to me. If I tell you to do something you will do it,” she clarified. “If there is something you don’t like or you’re feeling far more injured than you’d like the safety word in my dungeon is Mercy. Understood?”

“Yes Mistress,” he replied.

“I need to know what you prefer as your reward for obedience,” she fluttered her eyes. “Your previous master must have given you something you liked in the beginning?”

Fenris remembered a lot of rewards from Danarius and he loved most of them. Massages and oils. But what was his favorite? In their first session Fenris obeyed perfectly and after a succession of well performed tasks Danarius came down on his knees and kissed Fenris deeply. Tongue slipping into his mouth. It was what made him fall for his master.

There were times when Fenris would be beat to hell. Bruised and tired after an extensive session but Danrius would still kiss him. Sometimes he would even be allowed to sleep in the bed with him. He never got caressed much unless it was part of after care, which only happened a few times. When he really thought about it, Fenris was never allowed to touch his master. In all the years he’d been with Dan he’d never kissed him of his own accord.

“I would be honored if you let me kiss you, Mistress,” he knelt down. “You would tell me where it was permissible, of course.”

She ruffled his hair gently. “That is acceptable, pet.”

Hawke opened the door and stepped down the stairs. Fenris followed behind her. The stairway was stone and echoed as they descended. Dungeon was an appropriate word. They were in her basement. Brick walls and electric lanterns on each wall face. It was lit well enough to see but dark enough to obscure the corners.

Merrill was already at the bottom and cleaning off a table. She was setting up a few tools that the lady Hawke must prefer. There was a flog, a crop, and a whip. The whip made him shudder internally for a moment but he remembered that not everyone was Danarius. Perhaps she would use it differently. Lubrication and oil bottles were on the table, as well as some vibrators and plugs. There were a few stands for tying someone to. Fenris could see chains with shackles attached to the wall and a few suspended from the ceiling. Who knew what Hawke would use first?

“Merrill, remove his shirt,” Hawke told her.

The maid walked over to Fenris and delicately unbuckled the vest. She then removed it and hung it on the wall. Fenris was feeling a little vulnerable, his tattoos shimmering in the lamplight. Hawke eyed the artwork and smiled.

“Stand here, wolf,” she pointed to a spot on the floor. “And extend your hands toward the shackles.”

Fenris did as she bid while she shackled his wrists. They were tight but not so much that they bit into his skin. Hawke stood back and admired his body for a moment. Fenris kept his eyes to the ground as he was trained.

She traced his tattoo lines at his jaw with her finger and slowly followed the lines down to his chest. He shuddered at the touch. Then she reached over and pinched his nipple. He bit his lip. It felt familiar and good.

“What a good face,” she remarked. “You get pleasure from pain don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Excellent,” she grinned as she approached the table out of his sight.

Fenris tensed up, preparing himself for a hard strike.

“Do not tense up,” she told him as she shuffled the items on the table. “I work my way up to those tough hits.”

Fenris tried to relax and just as he took a deep breath he felt a sharp strike with the whip. It hurt but it was nothing compared to Dan’s first strikes. If it left a mark it was a light one and likely to disappear in no time. Three more were unleashed on his back and only the last one made him groan. The pain radiated from his back to his pants. It felt good. The whip struck his shoulder next. The right then the left. Then a hard one right down the center; another grateful groan.

“Very nice,” she said as she approached him holding the whip over her shoulder. “You may kiss my hand, pet.”

She raised her hand to his face and he lowered his lips to her knuckles for a kiss. It was different to be given a reward so early. Hawke walked back behind him and called to Merrill.

“Remove his pants,” Hawke ordered. “And do it slowly, Merrill. I love the anticipation.”

“Yes, my lady,” Merrill obeyed.

Merrill went to her knees and unbuttoned his pants. Fenris swallowed as she unzipped them. He seemed slightly embarrassed when his boner was revealed to her as the pants slid down. She noticed and stared for a moment, a smile approaching her face.

“What is it Merrill?” Hawke asked.

“It certainly isn’t nothing, my lady,” she bit at her lip. “May I touch him? I mean, it? Yes, it.”

“Not yet,” Hawke denied her.

The maid took to her feet again and Hawke pet her on the head. It made her cheeks flood with color. Hawke then unbuttoned Merrill’s blouse and removed it. Fenris didn’t find the maid all that attractive but seeing Hawke take so much control aroused him. The girl was stripped down to her underwear.

“Now kneel over there until I need you again,” Hawke pointed to a place in front of Fenris but off to the side. She went to her knees and waited.

The lady Hawke brushed her crop against the length of his dick. She seemed pleased with his size which made him just as happy. She went behind him and gave his ass a quick smack. And then five more, on each cheek, each progressively harder than the last. They made his boner harder.

“Did you enjoy that, pet?” she asked.

“Yes mistress,” he answered. “May I have more? Please.”

“You may,” she chuckled.

She continued to smack each of his cheeks again, five times very hard. His ass radiated heat but it felt amazing, evidenced by his groans. Hawke gave his left cheek a grab with her hand and squeezed it lightly. Lean muscle had such a good feel to it, especially after it was tenderized.

“Merrill, kneel here,” Marian tapped her foot right in front of Fenris. The girl took her spot. “You may touch only his hips and thighs with your hands. You may use your mouth for anything you desire.”

“Thank you my lady,” Merrill nodded.

Hawke returned to the table to retrieve her whip. It was her favorite tool, Fenris assumed. Merrill’s hands gripped his hips and this brought his attention down to her. She licked her lips in hunger. A smack came down hard on his back making him arch. Merrill took full advantage of the position and engulfed his cock. This was exceedingly pleasurable. The pain of the whip and the warm wetness of mouth combined well, so well that Fenris had a hard time holding back his groan.

“Mistress!” he choked out.

“You’ll get more, wolf,” she laughed and cracked the whip on him again.

He arched into Merrill’s mouth and could feel the vibration of her moan. Strike again. Another. And another. The sucking of the naked maid’s mouth and swirling tongue; it was driving him wild. But from previous times he knew to hold in his orgasm until he was given permission from his master to release. It was painful but intensely exciting.

“Merrill, remove him from your mouth,” Hawke called out. “Now, my pet, when I strike you have permission to release onto Merrill’s tits. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” he breathed.

The whip struck him on his lower back which had, until now, gone untouched. The heat hadn’t dissipated before she hit there again. And again. Fenris clenched his fists. He was so close. The last hit came and so did he with a raspy moan. His cum shot forth and splattered against the maid’s small but supple breasts.

Fenris took a few deep breaths as his sperm stopped dripping out. Hawke placed the whip down and unshackled Fenris, to which he nearly collapsed to the floor on his knees.

“You are so well behaved, wolf,” she smiled. “You have permission to kiss anywhere between my feet and knees. Twice.”

He brought his face low to the ground before kissing her ankle and then her knee on the same leg. He guessed she regularly applied lotion because while her body was toned it was also very soft. Certainly felt better than Dan’s hairy legs. There wasn’t even a single shaving cut on them. He wondered if this was the end of their session. She patted Merrill on the head.

“Merrill lay down,” Hawke ordered. “My pet, you have made Merrill filthy. You will clean up my maid using your mouth.”

“Yes mistress,” Fenris nodded as he straddled himself over the maid.

Fenris could admit he’d done this before. It was usually his own seed or Dan’s off of his other slave Hadriana. He didn’t mind the taste of cum but there were definitely other things he’d rather taste. Syrups or creams. As he lowered his tongue he felt a light smack on his ass from the crop.

“I’m thinking of making you release again,” she grinned. “I know what you need. Raise your ass higher.”

He did as she said and listened as she popped the lid on a bottle. His tongue licked up the sperm on Merrill’s nipple. Her face flushed and a whimper escaped her lips. Fenris felt something warm and slick tease his asshole. Lubrication and his mistress’s finger. He unintentionally bit Merrill’s nipple making her gasp.

“Careful with those teeth, little wolf,” she chastised him as she pressed her finger into his ass stretching it a little and making him moan. “Can’t have you marring my assistant.”

This was why he preferred men. He loved that area being played with. Even when he masturbated he teased his ass for extra sensations. But she was doing it just as well. The lady Hawke had done this before; it was an art and a science only learned through experience. She removed her finger added more lube and pressed two fingers in, eliciting another groan. The fingers went in and out in and out, stretching him for something bigger. He could feel his erection returning.

“Merrill, stroke him while I get another tool,” Hawke ordered as she walked to the table.

There must have been a sink somewhere he didn’t see because Fenris could hear running water. Washing her hands. Before he knew it she was back with a tool and was prodding it at his asshole. A plug. He licked up the last of the cum between Merril’s breasts and wondered what he should do next. He didn’t have to think long. Hawke was very observant.

“Keep your lips busy my pet and suck Merrill’s breasts. Or stick your dirty tongue in her mouth.”

“Yes Mistress,” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to Merrill’s. She reciprocated with kisses of her own. She had gentle, tentative kisses. Ones of a shy creature.

Hawke pressed the plug into his ass slowly until it stopped secured by its shape. His body shuddered at the feeling. It began to vibrate in his hole which stirred a moan in his throat. A hand stroking his cock and a plug in his ass. He couldn’t wait for upcoming strikes. The phone on the table began to ring. He hardly heard it but he could hear a little sound on the other line.

“Hello, Hawke speaking. Oh Anders! Perfect timing!” she said excitedly. “What? No, I haven’t changed my mind. Hmm? That noise? I’m having a party.”

The line went quiet. It seemed party was code for session. It sounded like he said ‘who?’

“With my new pet. Just a minute, I’ll introduce you,” she put the phone down on the floor near Fenris’ head before she grabbed a whip from the table. “Wolf tell Anders what your mistress is doing to you.”

She cracked the whip on his back and he cried out in gratification. She cracked it again and he moaned.

“My mistress is whipping my back and filling my ass as I lick the cum off her maid’s breasts,” he rasped. Another whip and another right on his ass. He moaned loudly but only because he couldn’t help himself. He would need to release again soon and the continued strokes of the maid only made it harder to control the urge.

“And you love what your mistress gives you?” she asked with another crack.

“Yes mistress,” he cried out.

“Louder!”

“Yes mistress!”

“Tell me what you would like to do right now, Wolf. Beg for it!”

“Please let me come mistress. Ah! Please!” he bit his lip trying to hold back, his face buried in Merrill’s neck. 

“Permission granted,” she told him and immediately he came on the maid’s stomach with a moan.

He breathed hoarsely as Hawke picked up the phone. Merrill sighed sweetly.

“He’s so obedient. I’m actually quite impressed. What? Sorry, you forfeited that right. Not even going to scold you because I know how much you like being yelled at. Enjoy your night Anders; mine is just beginning,” she smiled and ended the call. “He’s turned on by your screams and the crack of the whip. He’ll just have to rub it out alone. Because you’re all mine for the rest of the night.”

Fenris stayed in his previous position. He had not been given orders to stand and since Merrill wasn’t moving either, being still seemed prudent. The lady Hawke pulled the plug out in a swift motion making him gasp.

“Stand up my pet,” she told him. Hawke tossed Merrill a towel. “You too Merrill. I no longer need your assistance tonight. Come here for your reward.”

Fenris watched as Merrill wiped her torso off with the towel and approached Hawke. He expected the maid’s reward to be an intimate kiss or perhaps some fingering. Something a woman would enjoy deeply. But instead she brought forth a knife and cut the shy girl’s skin at the shoulder, smearing it down her arm with her fingers. Merrill then licked the mistress’ fingers clean. He could not have suspected this quiet girl to enjoy bloodletting. Hawke then bandaged the wound and kissed the girl’s forehead.

“You are a beautiful and special girl. Good night Merrill,” she patted her head. “See you in the morning. I’m thinking I’d like grilled fish and rice in the morning. How does that sound, my pet?”

Was this a trick? They were still in the session room and at no point did she say they were done. Only that the maid would no longer be needed. He looked at the floor in submission before speaking.

“My lady, I would prefer fruit. I dislike fish.”

“Fruit it is then. With some oatmeal, please. Thanks Merrill,” Hawke waved as Merrill left the room. He somehow missed the part where she redressed herself. Hawke turned back to Fenris and immediately he took a knee. He then chastised himself internally. She was not Danarius but the action was already taken.

“You are very observant,” Hawke chuckled. “Yes, I still have plans for you, my pet. Stand and follow me.”

Hawke walked across the room and turned a wall lamp. There was a loud click and she pushed the hidden door open. This room was nothing like the last. He came inside the archway of the door and took in the sight.

The room was a combination of garnet reds, chocolate browns, and shining bronze. No windows but curtains on all the walls the color of scarlet. Dark wood furniture including dressers, mirrors strategically placed around the bed, and a table with a layer of cushion on top. And the bed! It was circular with smooth looking red sheets but not silk ones; not shiny enough. On the bedside table were two bottles of wine in ice and the glasses she purchased earlier.

“Lay down on the table,” she told him. “On your stomach.”

He listened and sprawled himself on the table. She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Hawke approached him and began rubbing the substance into his back gently.

“How does that feel?” she asked as her hands made circles in his back. He hadn’t realized how sore he actually was and her ministrations were appreciated. Danarius did such a thing once every five or so sessions. Usually when he’d been particularly harsh on him.

“Wonderful, mistress,” he responded and relaxed more in her hands.

Her hands reapplied more lotion and began massaging his rear. It stung slightly so he winced as she squeezed and rubbed. That last strike with the whip had been harder than he thought. In the aftermath Fenris came to the conclusion that she was as rough as Danarius but because she worked up to it the pain wasn’t as bad.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” she asked. He had to assume she meant sex.

“Yes, mistress, but only at my previous master’s behest,” he winced. She began to massage more gently.

“Interesting,” she said, intrigued.

There were no more questions for a while. Marian Hawke rubbed his sore back and behind for twenty minutes in silence. He felt fantastic. It was the best aftercare he’d ever had. Including his very first session with Danarius. Hawke ordered him to roll over; it confused him but he complied. Hawke then climbed up the table on top of him, dress hiked up to her thighs, and began to massage his chest.

“You have a body that would make devils cry,” she commented as her fingers traced the tattoo lines. “These remind me of a tattoo artist in New York. Excellent work.”

Fenris stiffened at her comment, his eyes wide. He couldn’t breathe.

“It’s no wonder you ran away,” she sighed. “What a beast…”

He was right before. The community was too small. Of course she knew him. She could see the panic rising in his eyes though his face showed nothing.

“Calm yourself, my pet,” she leaned forward and stared into his eyes. “I don’t return runaway dogs to their owners. I keep them.”

Hawke removed herself from the table and walked to the bed. Fenris sat up staring at nothing. Is that how she collected Aveline, Merrill, and even Orana? From previous owners that didn’t deserve their pets? Her home was like an animal sanctuary. It made him feel a little better.

“Now come here,” she called as she sat on the bed.

He hopped off the table, feeling renewed. Then he knelt at her feet.

“That seems to be your resting position. Not that I mind. It suits you,” she commented and rose a strapped heal against his cheek. “Remove them from my feet. You are welcome to kiss them as you work.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said as straps were unbuckled. Fenris brushed his lips against her heel and ankle. She sighed as he did her bidding. The other shoe was removed but only while his lips tasted her skin. His tongue licked her ankle and immediately Hawke threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently.

“Tsk tsk tsk! I said kisses,” she reminded him. “I’m going to have to punish you a little for not following orders. Since it was a small infraction, a small punishment will do.”

She reached into the drawer and procured a cock cage. She proceeded to strap it in place. It was far tamer than what Danarius would have done. It was designed to make his boner hurt should he get turned on.

“You’ll wear this for a little while,” she said. Mistress Hawke then raised her dress to show the nonexistence of her panties. “Now, please me. This you may use your tongue for. And your hands.”

“Yes, mistress,” he tried to mask his excitement. He often wanted to please Danarius but it was usually at the end of a session when he’d be allowed to. Normally Danarius would simply please himself and release on Fenris’s face, in his mouth, or on his chest. This was an opportunity he didn’t get often.

The last time he did this for a woman was Hadriana. She would pin him down and latch his arms. Then squat in his face, forcing her cunt into his mouth. If he did not at least pretend to enjoy it Danarius would deny him any aftercare. This way seemed far more pleasurable.

Hawke sat up to watch him work. He perched his hands on her inner thighs and pressed them open slightly more. Fenris then pressed his lips against hers. His tongue tentatively licked at the folds at first before ravenously tasting her. Hawke maintained her composure but he noticed a catch in her breath when he started. Her breathing increased. Her hand clawed into his hair to get a grip as she tilted her head back and sighed with pleasure.

“Good boy,” she sighed. “Very good.”

“Thank you mistress,” he whispered against her, his own excitement getting stopped by the cage. Fenris hoped soon she would remove it. His finger began to prod at the opening while he licked the nub. His mistress definitely detected it and cried out a little.

“Ah!” she bit back her moan and grasped his hair tighter, nearly forcing his face deeper into her thighs.

He was pleasing her. Fenris glanced up for a second and saw her flushed face. He’d never found women as attractive as men until then. Black wispy bangs clinging to her face, heavy breath as she tried to last as long as humanly possible. Red lips parted as she took in air and let out little sighs. Back slightly arched, pushing her breast forward against her thin dress.

“Stop,” she commanded out of breath. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth but breathed heavily on her wet cunt. It was hard to resist continuing but he didn’t want to disobey again. “Stand up.”

He did so and she removed his cock cage, freeing his hard member.

“You have been very obedient,” she whispered, trying to get her composure back. “Remove my dress, now.”

He did so, starting first with untying the halter. She raised her hands; and he began rolling it up until it was over her breasts, and removed it. She had a strapless bra on and the key to the session room.

“You may kiss me anywhere below my chin. Twice. You may put your hands anywhere you desire.”

He immediately went for her neck and devoured her pulse. His fingers teased at her entrance. He breathed in her perfume and kissed her neck again and groaned. Hawke herself couldn’t contain a sigh and the throbbing in her nether regions.

“Lay down on the bed,” she pointed.

The moment he was down she shackled his hands. And then began to lubricate his cock with lube from the nearby drawer. The pressure from her hands strengthened his erection. He was going to be rode.

He’d had sex in this position before but on top as Danarius thrust into his sore ass from the bottom. He held onto a handle to raise and lower himself for his master. It seemed Hawke didn’t own one of those. Every time Danarius filled his hole with an explosion of cum. He would not be allowed to empty his ass of it and was forced to sleep with it dripping out. A mess he would then have to clean up in the morning. It was humiliating but sometimes he liked it. It would not be happening with the lady Hawke though; for obvious reasons.

She straddled his waist and stared fire at him. Her hand gripped his throat but didn’t threaten to choke him. Hawke looked like a feral cat in heat. She would get what she wanted. She wanted to ride her new mount. She lowered herself onto his cock and he pressed into her once partially inside. Both let out a sigh and shuddered. With her hand firmly on his throat and the other supporting her weight Hawke began to rise and fall on him.

Fenris had always been the receiver when it came to sex. His stimulus came from something being put inside him. The feeling of pressing himself into someone else, especially his owner, was foreign. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t enjoyable. He wondered when he would be told to release. Inside her?  Or what? On the bed sheets?

“God,” she gasped and looked down at him. “I could fuck you all night, little wolf.”

He bit his lip and moaned as she rode him. He loved the dirty talk. When Danarius talked filthy to him it got him hot and hard quickly. It sounded better coming out of her beautiful mouth.

“I’m going to ride you faster,” she told him. Then she lowered her lips to his, stopping just short of them touching. “I’m going to bite your neck when I orgasm. Once that happens you have permission to release.”

“Yes mistress,” he whispered.

She sped up, up and down faster. Pumping his dick inside her. Her breathing was getting faster and more labored. Hawke bit back a few moans before leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. She let out a muffled yell as her walls clenched around him flexing periodically. Fenris clenched his fists and thrust hard a few times before gritting his teeth into a loud groan, then injecting her with his third orgasm of the night. He couldn’t imagine it was possible to go again.

Hawke raised her body off of Fenris and his cum dripped a little onto his stomach. She went to a dresser and removed a towel to clean her opening. She then wiped up any resulting mess from his own sexual organs. She removed the shackles but Fenris remained laying at position.

“Session end, Fenris,” she smiled and removed his collar as well and put it on the bed side table.

“Did I do well, Mistress?” he sighed, still in a haze. “I mean, Marian.”

“Yes, very well,” she laughed. “How about some wine?”

“I would like that very much,” he smirked and sat up.

She poured him some of the Aggregio Pavali and herself the Blackbriar. Fenris hesitated for only a second before sipping the wine. It was amazing and gave him no bad memories as he feared. For the first time in quite a long time Fenris felt himself smile. This was good. It felt nice.

“What a wolfish grin you have!” she giggled at him while drinking her own wine.

“The better to drink wine with, my mistress,” he mocked with a grin.

“I feel as if I’m seeing Haley’s Comet. Only happens every fifty years or so,” she laughed.

“Seventy-five actually,” he frowned. “A genuine smile from me is rarer still. The last time I smiled…”

“With him?”

He nodded. Danarius found him in a gutter, hungry and weak. Little did Fenris know that was how Danarius preferred his slaves. Weak and hungry for affection. He nursed him back to health and Fenris did everything in his power to be of service to him. When Danarius was happy, so was Fenris. For a time at least.

“I realized within moments of meeting you that he had his ‘claws’ in you at one point,” Hawke nodded towards his arm. “Your tattoos are his handiwork. I’ll bet he insisted you get them. Didn’t make you pay for them, at least, not with money. And sometimes they hurt in places where he tattooed down to the bone…”

“Yes,” he responded suspiciously. “How is it you know all this?”

“Fenris, I’m a wealthy trust fund baby with lots of money and time on my hands. Which means I love looking at, touching, and owning beautiful and expensive things. Including artwork. So I do a lot of research. Your previous master is a terrible person but a grand artist. I’ll show you what I mean tomorrow,” she yawned and rolled over to click a light switch. “When you’re tired, kill your light.”

Fenris only nodded and then stared into the room. Danarius was a tattoo artist. So how could he be famous or ‘grand’? Fenris had never seen Danarius lift a paintbrush or sculpt clay or any of those things. But he also wasn’t with him 24/7. There were days where Fenris stayed in the apartment and waited for Danarius to return.

Hadriana always kept him busy while master was away. She was his switch and a cruel one. Submissive to Dan but dominant over Fenris. And Danarius said that she was in charge, of everything, when he was gone. Hadriana would tie him to the wall and bleed him. She would cut his skin but never too deeply. Danarius would beat her black and blue if Fenris were permanently damaged or scarred. She would treat his wounds with stinging medicine and then demand to be serviced herself. How many times had he licked that whore’s cunt until he wanted to be sick? How many times forced to kiss her feet and clean her boots with his tongue? Too many.

Fenris drank more wine. Perhaps he could drown it out and have wonderful dreams about the woman he was sleeping next to instead. He drank until he was hazy and then clicked his light. His head hit the pillow and within minutes he was fast asleep.

 


	2. A Wolf in Chains

Chapter 2: A Wolf in Chains

Fenris woke to warmth at his back and light breathing on his neck. Two things he was not accustomed to. Where was the cold? Where was the deafening silence of an empty apartment? There was an arm draped over his waist and holding tight. A head lay nestled into his neck breathing him in. He was so used to cold and quiet that the feeling unnerved him. He tried to move or pull from the grip.

Hawke let out a little whine and gripped tighter.

“I’m cold, stop moving,” she grumbled. “It’s too early to be awake…”

There were no clocks in the room so he couldn’t guess the basis of her claim. There was a knock on the other side of the wall. Fenris wasn’t sure if he should answer, not that he could pry himself from her vice-like grip.

“What?” called out Hawke.

“It’s 9 o’clock and breakfast is ready my lady. Would you like it on the terrace?” asked Merrill through the wall.

“Yeah sure,” Hawke yawned. “We’ll be there in a bit.”

Hawke reluctantly released him. She then stood from the bed, stark naked and stretched her hands like wings towards the sky. Her black hair was tussled from sleep. She then bent over and touched her toes with little effort and a sigh. Fenris blatantly stared while she did these things.

“Are you going to just sit there staring at my ass, or are you going to get up?” she asked.

“Can I not do both?” he smirked.

“Not if you want to eat,” she laughed and streaked happily out of the room with not a thing on.

He hurried after her only realizing his own nakedness after taking a few steps into the hallway. He was not as free with his form as she. Fenris turned to go back into the dungeon for his clothes from the night before and crashed directly into Orana the maid. He knocked her clean on her rear and never felt so embarrassed to have the flabbergasted maid get an eyeful of naked man.

“I’m so sorry sir! I was bringing clothes for you,” she extended them as far from her body as possible without throwing them and squeezed her eyes shut. She seemed embarrassed out of her own mind.

“You have my gratitude,” he reached and took them quickly. “My apologies,” he added. Surely naked people were not the strangest things this maid had ever seen in the house; all things considered. Fenris donned them fast and went in the direction he believed was the terrace.

He took a few wrong turns and spied several rooms from the night prior. The billiard room and library were most interesting but not what he was hoping to see. He came across a drawing room; literally desks upon desks of sketches and pictures. They looked like clothing designs. He carried on alone until eventually he found the terrace. Hawke was still naked as she peeled her second orange.

“You finally made it here,” she smiled. “I was about to send someone to find you.”

“I’m afraid I scarred your maid, Orana,” he said sheepishly. “I did not think there was anything your maids hadn’t seen until I spotted the panic in her eyes.”

Marian Hawke began to laugh profusely, unable to contain herself. He smirked, took a seat, and began to eat some oatmeal, sprinkling some blueberries in for sweetness.

 “She only started here a week ago…poor thing,” she snickered, wiping away the tears of laughter. “I warned her but I’ll send her some flowers and an apology later.”

They ate in silence for a while but at one point they looked up, remembered the maid, and began laughing to themselves again. He’d never had such a lighthearted morning or humorous one. Fenris could only imagine what the rest of the day held. Merrill approached their table with a phone yet again.

“My lady, it’s Varric. He wants to know when your manuscript will be sent in. It’s two weeks late,” she reminded her.

“Ah crap,” she sighed, not really annoyed but displeased. “I completely forgot…”

She reached for the phone and took it from Merrill. Fenris knew it was rude to listen in but what was he going to do? Leave the terrace? He pretended to be admiring the gardens from their high perch. Manuscript talk told him one thing; she was an author of some sort.

“Yes, I know it’s late Varric. I’m trying to get past a block I’m having. Mmm-hmm. I know. Well, the Kirkwall series isn’t going to dry up because my manuscript is late. Alright, already, you greedy midget! You’ll have it by the end of the day. Yeah, love you too,” she grumbled, hanging up. “You nearsighted dwarf.”

“Manuscript?” Fenris asked, knowing full well it was none of his business. She was a writer, that much he figured out but Kirkwall didn’t sound familiar. At least, not very familiar. It was nothing he’d ever read.

“The second book in a series I’m writing,” she admitted throwing the phone over her shoulder to Merrill. She clumsily caught it with a chuckle. Hawke finished up everything else on her plate; toast, oatmeal, orange juice and grapes. “I need to call Elegant about my fashion designs too. Grab the newest ones from the work room, Merrill.”

“I’ll send for Aveline and the car as well, my lady,” Merrill retreated through the terrace doors.

Fenris watched as Hawke wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin on the empty plate. He was hardly done but she signaled to him not to rush. He was welcome to explore the mansion short of going into her room. Told him to take advantage of the pool or the gym if he wanted as well. She would be back that night.

“If you’re hungry or what not, just tell Merrill or Orana. They’ll fix you up,” she assured him as she changed into clothes at the table, brought by Merrill along with a briefcase.

“My lady,” Merrill interrupted. “I’m not sure if you remembered but today is the second Tuesday of the month…Are you sure you want to leave him here if ‘she’ is coming?”

Hawke looked at Fenris, analyzing what; he couldn’t figure out. She seemed to be running scenarios through her head, weighing pros and cons. After coming to a general consensus she shook her head at Merrill.

“I’m not concerned,” Hawke said unworried.

Fenris was confused to say the least but no answers were forthcoming. Marian Hawke approached him, placed her hands around his jaw, and leaned down to give him a less than modest kiss. This was different; a goodbye kiss. It seemed awfully sentimental for someone who only met him less than 24 hours ago, but he didn’t mind. Sentiment was in short supply with Danarius.

“When I get home we’ll have some more fun,” she winked at him.

“I look forward to it, Mistress,” he bowed his head slightly.

 She left the terrace with Aveline in tow, leaving Fenris to finish his breakfast in silence. He did wonder who was coming that Merrill was so concerned about, but if Hawke wasn’t worried neither was he. Fenris found it easier to think of other things that were far more in his control; like exploring.

He finished his food and started his self led tour of Marian Hawke’s estate. The billiard room was fairly interesting for it gave him more insight into his mistress than expected. There were framed photos on the walls with persons he didn’t recognize. Some he did. Those he recognized were celebrities and politicians. It seemed the Lady Hawke had many friends. A few photos of Aveline and Merrill were mixed in with those of famous persons, showing that they were just as valuable to her as the rest.

Fenris wondered if the many people were just friends or past lovers. There was a dark haired woman with a lip piercing shoulder to shoulder with Marian, both women making faces at the cameraman. They looked like they were in college, solo cups dotting the background. He never really considered higher education; he had no money and reading wasn’t his favorite pastime. Made his head hurt.

There was another photo that caught his eye. A man with blonde hair tied professionally behind him in a low ponytail. He wore a doctor’s coat even though he looked too young for the position. He was in two pictures that Fenris could see; one professional and serious while the other looked aloof and carefree. In the latter he was playing with a cat making it chase yarn across the floor, Hawke in the background watching with admiring eyes.

Would Fenris merit a picture on her wall, he wondered. Perhaps if he lasted the week, then he too would have his own frame on her wall of friends.

While in the billiard room Fenris played a game of pool by himself, though he wouldn’t have minded playing against someone. When waiting for Danarius he was always bored, especially if Hadriana were asleep or busy doing other things. He’d play cards alone or watch TV. After the game of pool Fenris reset the table back to its original appearance.

“Sir,” a small voice entered the room while he was reracking the balls.

It was the maid Orana that he had frightened earlier.

“Miss Merrill has told me to inform you that she will begin cooking lunch soon. Is there anything you’d like for us to make?” she asked shyly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

“What is it that you would normally cook?” he asked, not wanting them to deviate from their usual pattern on account of him.

“I don’t know…” she answered. “I only started a week ago. My lady seems to favor grilled lemon chicken with a light salad.”

“That sounds good,” he admitted. “I am thinking of partaking of the pool. Could you tell notify Merrill?”

She nodded her head and left without another word. He put the cue back on the rack and left the room soon after her. After traveling down some halls and through a set of large patio doors he came to a path. He remembered seeing the pond and the pool further down that path from the terrace so he took it.

Along it were flowers and bushes decorated with floating butterflies and dancing bees. Fenris took care not to disturb them but took his time in looking. He didn’t know most flowers from many others but he did know a rose when he saw one or a sunflower; beyond that he was clueless. He didn’t have to know what something was to think it was beautiful.

The pond was a decent size but fairly shallow and he was correct about there being fish in it. He didn’t stand idly by the pond for long. For what he really wanted to see was the pool. The short walk in the sun was already making his body perspire. Down the path a bit further he arrived at the pool. 

It was glorious. The water was crystal clear, reflecting the sun in shimmering sparkles. It was shaped vaguely like a large gourd with stairs at the smaller end. There was no diving board but a volleyball net stretched across the narrowest part. A Jacuzzi was built underneath a nearby overhang, separate from the pool. Fenris spotted a few tables with chairs and went over to claim a chair for the sticky hoodie now being pulled off his skin.

Fenris was about to jump in, clothes and all, when he heard someone call out.

“Hey, there! Wait a minute!” said the woman as she came jogging down a different path.

She looked familiar and it didn’t take long to recognize her as the woman with the lip piercing from the picture. She was dressed down a little more, in khaki shorts and sleeveless polo. A cornflower blue bandana kept her hair from her eyes. In her hands were a toolbox and pool net.

“Let me run the water test and remove the bugs before you plunge in there, handsome,” she winked.

Fenris sighed and resigned himself to waiting under the umbrella at the table. It was fairly cool in the shade so he sat and observed her as she worked. He could only hope she would do it in silence; talking with new people was not his forte.

“Isabella,” she introduced herself after putting down her trappings. She offered her hand and Fenris shook it tenuously. “Well, do you have a name or does Hawke just call you slave?”

So far he was not impressed with her.

“Fenris,” he said.

“Did mistress leave you home all alone? Tsk tsk tsk,” she cooed. “If you’re bored Fenris, I can entertain you while she’s gone. After I’m done working, that is.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Awwww, why not? I’m good at giving orders. Aren’t you good at being a little slave?” she giggled and leaned in seductively.

“Even if I were,” he said and leaned in; his glare ever more displeased. “I wouldn’t be _yours_.”

“Oh, I like you!” she laughed. “So much better than Anders. You’re banter is more fun.”

While he was annoyed with her presence, Fenris was pleased to be compared to Anders and come out on top. To find that he was considered better than a previous partner filled him with pride. Not that it showed on his face. Isabella sat at the edge of the pool and scooped out water to test it. She dropped some chemical in the sample and shook it slightly until the water was uniform. After dipping litmus paper in it and taking down the information it presented she whistled.

“Just needs a small adjustment,” she smiled and dropped what looked like a pellet in the floating chlorine holder. She then returned the buoy to the water like a ship leaving port.

Isabella began skimming the surface with the net and flicking insects out. She passed the time with conversation.

“How long have you been here Fenris?” she asked.

“A day,” he told her.

“Oh! Then you’re still a tryout!” she said excitedly. “If Hawke doesn’t want to keep you, I have room on my boat for a cabin boy. Do you like serving drinks, applying sun lotion to ladies, and having raucous sex with multiple partners?”

“Sex with multiple partners isn’t an issue,” he said. “But as I said, I don’t belong to you.”

“Oh, you’re going to last the week and longer if this is really you,” Isabella laughed. “Hawke loves loyal partners. You’re not even flinching at my offers. That’s how some of her tryouts fail, you know. They couldn’t resist.”

That answered a question Fenris had been wondering about. Merrill was worried that Fenris might submit to another without Hawke. She hadn’t much reason to concern herself. Isabella was not his type. Something about her reminded him of Hadriana. Not a cruel look or anything but she acted like rules didn’t apply to her and that if she wanted something bad enough she didn’t mind hurting people to get it.

Physically she was alluring. Large breasts and wide hips with a small waist; the perfect hourglass. Her skin was Latino or something close to it and well oiled. She took good care of her body. Isabella bent over alluringly to skim a leaf far into the pool and she looked over her shoulder to catch him staring. Fenris looked away to see Merrill coming down the path with a tray. He was grateful for her arrival.

She placed the tray of grilled chicken with a small cob salad down. There was also a pitcher of lemonade, clinking with ice and beading with water droplets. He looked forward to the drink more than the food and without hesitation poured himself the beverage.

“Hello Merrill,” Isabella waved and then placed the pool net down with her supplies.

“Hello Isabella,” she smiled and looked at Fenris. “Has she bothered you?”

“No,” he started in on his salad. “I’ve barely even noticed her.”

Merrill took a seat and poured a glass of lemonade for the pool girl. Isabella stood and drank, some of the liquid dripping down her chin and onto her shirt. When she discovered the spill she just removed the shirt, revealing a bikini top and a belly button piercing. Isabella took off her shorts too in an all too familiar bend over technique. She draped her clothes over the chair and jumped into the pool without a word.

“She’s an old friend of Lady Hawke’s. Her first girlfriend. They have so much fun together. But…” Merrill stopped. “Sorry, it’s not my place, is it?”

Fenris understood. This must have been the woman Hawke was in a relationship with. The one who wanted something less serious. Perhaps something with fewer rules. She didn’t seem the kind to do well within the structure of sessions.

“I should probably warn you,” Merrill started when Isabella was at the other end of the pool. “My lady likely intends to include Isabella in a session tonight.”

“I guessed such a thing might happen,” he said. “She’s a switch isn’t she?”

Merrill nodded. Isabella dived underwater, disappearing from sight.

“She’s a fun loving soul. She very sexual but she’s also into harmless fun. Rock climbing, scuba diving, dancing in the street kinds of things. She will try to tempt you, but never force you. She knows what ‘no’ means and doesn’t take things personally. Isabella’s okay,” Merrill smiled. It seemed like she almost admired her. If Merrill thought she was alright then he could give her a chance.

Fenris could see Orana approaching the pool with towels and trunks in her hands. She placed them on the nearby table and immediately went back to the house. Fenris was done eating and picked up the trunks. He’d been naked in front of Merrill once already and he would soon be once again in front of Isabella, so he felt no qualms changing right there.

“Woo hoo! Take it off!” Isabella hooted and whistled.

“Voyeur,” he accused.

“You have no idea,” she laughed.

He took it off while she catcalled at him for the show. Merrill giggled to herself and watched. Isabella pouted her lips with disappointment once he was covered again.  He ran and jumped into the pool next to her deliberately, making her scream and laugh at the same time. He came up for air and slicked his hair back out of his face.

“Want to race?” she asked. He nodded, feeling competitive.

They went back and forth for a while, eventually tiring out after an hour of swimming. They would have played volleyball but neither had the energy. Fenris wasn’t sure where the ball was anyway. They dragged themselves from the water and toweled off. He found that she wasn’t terrible. As long as he didn’t submit to her wiles he had no worries.

“Do you know how to play cards?” she asked.

“Only solitaire,” he admitted.

“You poor thing! That won’t do,” she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll teach you Wicked Grace. So we can play with Hawke later.”

Fenris changed back into his clothes while Isabella took off her bikini. She dried off, dabbed at her wet bathing suit, and put everything back on now that it was fairly dry. They left the towel on the table and went inside. Merrill had long since gone ahead of them. Isabella led the way back to the billiard room and searched a drawer for playing cards. Fenris took a seat at the table, looking at the pictures again; playful pictures of Hawke with Isabella. The picture of the doctor came into view again and he stared too long at it.

“Anders,” Isabella sat down with the cards, shuffling them. “He loved Hawke so much. Still does. I feel sorry for the poor slob.”

“Were you friends?” he asked as she dealt the cards.

“Hard to say. I can be friends with anyone; due to my charming disposition,” she winked and he rolled his eyes. “But Anders…Anders cares about two things: his job and Hawke. Okay, so here’s how you play.”

The conversation went straight to the game then. They played a few hands, most of them Fenris lost due to his inability to focus. He wished he could say he didn’t care about Hawke’s past. Marian didn’t seem to care much about his except only to acknowledge that it happened. He tried blocking it out and managed to succeed when he won a hand.

After winning a second hand he was feeling more confident. It was a fun game especially with someone who didn’t immediately kick you for winning or force you to clean the floors with a toothbrush if you lost. Eventually, they were even when it came to losses and victories. Isabella was beginning to look bored though.

“Want to make this game more fun?” she asked.

“Perhaps,” he raised a brow, suspicious. “What did you have in mind?”

“If I win, you lose an article of clothing,” she grinned.

“And if I prevail?” he asked.

“Pick something,” she told him. “I don’t care. I just think you look better without clothes on.”

“If I win, tell me more about the Lady Hawke,” he told her.

She grinned devilishly. “Deal.”

Fenris lost the first two games and brutally. He removed his hoodie and t-shirt, buckling down for a more serious game. Isabella was better at the game than she showed. He would have suspected her of cheating but she had nowhere to hide her cards. He won the next hand by a narrow margin.

“Why didn’t Mistress Hawke marry Anders?” he asked.

“Wow, that’s personal,” Isabella whistled. “Hawke loved Anders, more than she could explain. She still does. But he cared about doing his job far more than he cared about her. When she called him out on it he tried proposing to placate her. It did not.”

“She says he asked too much of her. That marriage was too much of a restraint,” he remembered.

“Aww, that’s cute. You misinterpreted. He asked her to be his wife and being his wife meant he would be loyal to her first. Anders is not capable of putting his convictions for the medical world second. To anyone, including himself.”

“So asking too much meant…” he wondered.

“He was asking an awful lot of her to be second fiddle to his aspirations. Hawke couldn’t handle the lie or the hardship that would be. It was easier for her to have no ties and no expectations than to be tethered and have expectations never fulfilled,” she shuffled and re-dealt the cards.

They played another hand and it took a long time but eventually Fenris lost. He removed his pants and added them to the pile of clothes. Fenris didn’t have a lot of clothing to begin with; if he lost again he’d be stark. He was certain to lose the next hand but miraculously Isabella lost.

“Do you think she will ever resume her relationship with Anders?” he asked.

“Why do you care?” she asked but continued as she shuffled. “For a booty call every month or so, sure. To remind him what he’s missing out on. But romantically? Relationship wise? That ship has sailed.”

Fenris felt far more relief than he expected. If this relationship he’d started with Hawke was going to progress, he didn’t want to have to worry about jealous exes busting down doors. He wasn’t worried about Isabella. But Anders looked bigger and more muscular. While Fenris was strong, Anders’ size could be a daunting advantage. It was too bad that he couldn’t do something about Anders to please Marian since she enjoyed taunting him so. What could he do though?

They played another hand and Fenris lost within two minutes. He sighed and prepared to remove his last article of clothing when Isabella put her hand up to stop him. It was not what he was expecting.

“Keep your shorts; trade for a question,” she smiled. He sat down and listened. “What is the filthiest thing you would do to someone in bed…and use details. I love smut.”

Fenris rolled his eyes. He almost preferred to take his shorts off. Isabella smiled victoriously, as if she knew he wouldn’t answer. Her eyes dilated slightly as if she were imagining her own fantasy.

“I prefer filthy things to happen to me,” he answered.

“Not what I asked,” she smirked and flitted her finger.

“I could never do anything to the Lady Hawke without permission,” he tried to explain.

“Then envision doing it someone else,” Isabella tapped impatiently on the table. "Come on now."

He sighed and thought about it. Fenris could hardly talk about Danarius without flinching and he couldn’t consider doing anything to him. He was his master and he felt that role could never reverse. Anything he did now to another would have to please his new mistress. Dominating pleased Hawke; that and humiliating Anders if the previous night was any indication. Fenris sat up straight when that thought occurred to him. Yes, that would do.

“My last master was a man and I’ve always liked men more than women until recently. Now I’ve been thinking about how much I like pleasing Mistress Hawke. How much I’d like to humiliate this man Anders and show her how much better I am than him. To show her my loyalty. To get him on his hands and knees. To make him beg for mercy from my lady,” he huskily whispered.

Isabella closed her eyes and sighed, a hand reaching down to touch the crotch of her khakis.

“And how would you do that?” she asked.

“I think I would tie his hands behind him first; tight and with burns from the rope. Then kick him to his knees and press his face to the ground, so as to force him to kiss my lady’s feet. Tell him what a pathetic waste he was for losing such a wonderful mistress. Perhaps, I’d barrel into his ass if it would please my mistress,” he breathed.

“It would. It would please her,” she bit at her lip as she lowered her fingers to the inside of her shorts.

“Then I would pound into him until his ass was raw from the friction. And unload inside him, letting it drip down his taint and balls. She might tell him what a slut he and I were. I would hope that my lady might tell me what to do next. Anything to please her,” he concluded with a smirk.

“Mmmm,” Isabella licked her lips and took a deep calming breath. “I love dirty stuff like that. I can’t wait for tonight. And my advice, free to you…tell Hawke you’d like to fuck Anders into submission. You might be a switch at heart, Fenris. With a little work of course…”

“Hn,” he huffed, not sure he believed her. “One more hand then.”

Fenris shuffled this time and just as he was dealing the cards a knock resounded from the billiard room door. Isabella called out to enter and Aveline marched in. Isabella stood up immediately and went to hug her.

“Aveline! You beautiful brute of a guard,” she squeezed the reluctant bodyguard.

“Isabella. You…oh, wait. You like to be called ‘whore’.”

“You remembered,” Isabella winked. “Careful, that kind of talk gets me hot.”

“It was meant to be a slur,” Aveline grumbled, slightly disgusted by her comment.

“If you think it’s insulting, I think it’s endearing. Fenris, Hawke must be home. See you in the main hall!”

Fenris sat there in his underwear and Aveline stared at him, Isabella’s singing voice resounding down the hall. Fenris felt a little embarrassed in front of the no nonsense guard. But she didn’t seem surprised.

“You’re lucky, sir,” she told him. “She never loses at Wicked Grace unless she wants to. I’m surprised you still have clothes on and aren’t tied to the pool table with a cue or any number of things in your rear.”

“As am I,” he admitted hearing this new information. He then returned his clothing to its natural place.

“Deviant,” Aveline sighed looking towards the door Isabella strolled out of. “Come, sir. We’ll begin dinner in about an hour’s time.”

Fenris followed Aveline down the hall. How long had Aveline been working for Marian Hawke? Did she approve of her…extracurricular activities? What of her different partners? Isabella? Anders? Himself? There were so many things he didn’t know of his new owner.

“Is something bothering you sir?” she asked suddenly.

“Not really…did you have a relationship with Isabella?”

“Heavens no, I was married once and that is enough,” she sighed. “Women aren’t my forte despite my butch appearance, sir.”

“I didn’t mean to imply,” he apologized.

“It’s alright. Looks can be deceiving,” she reminded him.

They arrived in the main hall and Hawke was chatting with Isabella like they were school girls. Isabella talking about exploits and Hawke gushing over the new spring line of clothing. It seemed very high school. It was only a moment before Hawke spotted him entering the hall.

“Fenris,” she smiled. “Did you have fun with Isabella today?”

“I suppose. We swam in your pool and played Wicked Grace,” he explained.

Hawke looked at Isabella suspiciously but the seductive pool cleaner raised her hands in defense.

“I promise I kept my hands to myself!” she assured Hawke. “And more disappointingly he kept his hands to himself. Though, he’s a decent card player.”

“He’s good with his hands,” Hawke spoke, indicating another thought entirely. “Merrill, we’ll be in the library until dinner.”

For the hour they sat in the library, with its tall wall shelves stocked with dozens of books. They sat together at a table, drinking scotch, and listening to Hawke talk about her book. It was an adventure series with dwarves and elves; complete with dragons and witches. It seemed fantastical and interesting but Fenris would never read it. He didn’t much like reading anything long and verbose.

The conversation became infinitely more interesting when Isabella began to speak of her recent accomplishments. Isabella had a series of jobs throughout the week. Mondays and Thursdays were scuba diving instruction that she led. Wednesdays and Fridays she lifeguarded at the beach. Tuesdays were open for whatever she deemed, like cleaning Hawke’s pool. Weekends she worked part time cleaning yachts for rich persons unknown. At least she never got bored, Fenris thought.

“What about you Fenris?” Isabella asked. “What kinds of jobs have you held?”

Hawke shifted in her seat, interested.

“All my occupations were that of a physical nature,” he told them. “Construction work usually. Roofing for a while. Nothing as interesting as you’ve done.”

“Really? What were you doing when Hawke propositioned you?” Isabelle did a shot of scotch.

He felt embarrassed and ashamed to admit that he was on his way to homelessness. He was jobless and in a month his lease would be up. He was hoping to get a job laying tile at the new bank but he hadn’t heard back yet. These women at least had reputable jobs and never had to worry about where to get food. Fenris had not been so lucky, before and after Danarius.

“He was applying for a job,” Hawke rescued him. She eyed him to let her speak. “Modeling. I mean, have you seen that body?”

“I have and I am impressed,” Isabella licked her lips. “Hey Hawke, how about a quickie before dinner? I’m feeling…hungry.”

Hawke smiled, “Hungry, you say? For what?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” she asked with a whine and Hawke nodded. “I’m hungry for Fenris’ cock, 'mistress'…May I have some? Pretty please?”

Fenris swallowed; he didn’t think they’d be starting this early. They weren’t even in the session room but Hawke didn’t seem to care. Already she had a look in her eye, an insatiable hunger of her own. It was enough to stir something in his pants a little.

“Lay on the table, wolf,” she commanded. “But strip yourself first.”

How many times had his clothing come off that day? He obeyed and pulled both hoodie and shirt off in a fell swoop. He dropped his pants to the floor with his boxers, and then stepped out of them.  Fenris found himself lying on the table in full view of both participants. Isabella crawled over him the opposite way, remaining clothed. Her breathing on his sensitive skin tickled and warmed him.

Fenris looked to the side to see Hawke hiking up her pencil skirt just enough to touch herself. There were panties on this time but who knew how long they would stay. Fenris was brought back to his situation when large pouty lips engulfed his length. He let out a sigh mixed with a groan.

“That’s right, whore,” Hawke rubbed her clit. “Suck that cock, until it’s deep in your throat.”

Isabella simply moaned in response, bobbing her head onto his dick. Fenris placed his hands on her ass and squeezed the khaki shorts when she hit the right nerve. Hawke stood up and placed her fingers into Fenris’ mouth so he could taste her juices. She then kissed him, getting the taste on her own tongue.

“She’s such a slut, isn’t she wolf?” she whispered.  “Pull her shorts off and see how wet she is.”

He reached, unbuttoned the shorts and slid them down. Hawke helped removed them from her legs so that Isabella would continue deep-throating his member. Marian was right; Isabella was soaked through her bikini thong.

“Push it aside, and taste how wet she is,” Hawke instructed.

“Yes mistress,” he rasped and pulled her into his mouth, sticking his tongue inside. Isabella responded with a high moan.

Marian Hawke went to a nearby writing desk and simply watched as Fenris ate out Isabella and Isabella sucked Fenris. She enjoyed watching her pets play with each other, as she put it. It wasn’t long before she was giving orders again.

“Wolf, put a finger in Isabella’s ass,” she called from the desk. “Stretch out that whore’s hole until there’s enough room for you to enter.”

Fenris placed his finger first into Isabella’s dripping entry to secure some of the lubrication, to which she responded with bucking her hips toward the penetrating finger. Once sufficient fluids were attained he pressed the finger into her anus. She moaned and wiggled, then switched to sucking on his balls while running her hand up and down his dick. Pushing in and out, side to side to stretch the entry, but not neglecting to busy his mouth on her clit in the mean time.

“You’re doing well, Wolf,” she smiled. “You’ve gotten her so excited. I think it’s time now. Whore, get off my pet. Get over here and service me now.”

Isabella crawled off of Fenris and walked over to Hawke who was sitting on the table, legs spread. Hawke’s skirt was hiked up around her hips and panties held to the side by her elegant fingers. The pool girl bent down and eagerly delved her tongue into her mistress’s folds. Hawke twisted the fingers of her other hand into the woman’s hair and held tight, forcing Isabella to stay in place.

“Wolf,” she called.

Fenris came and knelt at her feet, awaiting her command.

“Put your cock inside Isabella. She said she was hungry and now you can fill her up while she eats,” she sighed as Isabella worked, tugging her hair.

Fenris stood and positioned himself behind Isabella. This was more new territory for him. Despite his conversation with Isabella about Anders he’d never actually fucked someone in the ass before. How would he know if he was doing it right? He only knew how it felt to receive it; not dish it out. He hoped it wouldn’t be much different from the alternate opening. He didn’t want to hurt her.

He grasped her cheeks with his hands nervously, spreading them slightly. The first time Danarius did this…he tried to remember. Gently prodding and pushing just the tip in. Fenris could do that. He pressed his saliva drenched member to her hole and pushed tentatively until an inch was in. It seemed tight; too tight for his entirety. It worried him and it must have shown on his face.

“Push it in Wolf,” Hawke bit her lip. “She knows the word if you’re too much for her.”

He drove it into her slowly until she was halfway up his member. It was not as tight as he expected but it was still more taut than when he was inside Marian Hawke the night before. Isabella’s moans were muffled by Hawke’s entry. He moved forward and back gently at first, making sure she could handle it. It felt good and his face showed it when he bit at his lip each time he pushed his way in. Their mistress smiled deviously at Fenris. She liked what she saw from her perch, her wetness dripping fluids down the oak desk.

Hawke pulled Isabella’s head up to look into her eyes. They were glazed over in what could only be described as desperate need. She likely wanted more.

“Stay here, bent over this desk,” Hawke said and stood from it, so Isabella could lean on it in her place. “You, wolf, will continue to pound her but don’t you dare come. I’ll be right back.”

It felt strange for him to do an act without his mistress in the room but he didn’t dare defy her. He squeezed her ass tight as his hips thrust into her tight hole. Out of curiosity he wondered what Isabella liked other than this. Her panting was low; he’d rather she moaned louder. He smacked her right cheek, hard. It resulted in a sharp gasp.

“Again, please,” she begged.

He hit the other cheek with a hard pop, her skin turning red underneath. Isabella clearly enjoyed it. She asked for more but he resisted her pleading and waited until his mistress returned. Hawke came through the door and breezed past him to place something in Isabella’s mouth. A gag.

“This pet likes to scream but she likes being stifled better,” Hawke said as she fit it in place.

In her other hand was a crop and the sight of it gave Fenris shivers. He hoped it was for him in all honesty and not the woman he was thrusting into. He was not disappointed. She smacked his rear with it. Then again harder.

“Faster, wolf,” she said as she hit him. “Faster.”

“Yes, my lady,” he sighed, reveling in the sting of the leather on his skin. “May I use my hands on her?”

“You may,” she nodded.

Fenris hit her shapely ass and it shook with the strike. Isabella gave out stifled moan and he had to admit it sounded alluring. It was fun controlling how much she could vocalize her delight and he enjoyed it. She may not have been entirely wrong about him. He slapped and continued as her suppressed moans mounted. Yes she was coming but the only sign was her flexing thighs and curving toes.

He wanted to come. He wanted badly to sully this woman and fill her up like his mistress said earlier. But his mistress had not commanded it yet. With each strike of her crop he thrust into Isabella. He was biting at his lip to hold back when she stopped striking him.

“Very nice,” she said. “She’s spent for now so remove yourself. And now…what to do with you?”

Hawke lifted Isabella to stand up straight and removed the gag. Both women’s tongues twisted, wet and hungry. They pressed their breasts together; a bikini top squashed against an open blouse. Their tits taunted him. He felt a strong desire to come on those glorious breasts. Fenris’ eyes gave him away, for Hawke removed Isabella’s top to expose her completely, making him lick his lips. She pressed the pirate looking girl to her knees and facing Fenris.

“You may release whenever you’d like Wolf,” Hawke stared down at Isabella. “Just know you’ll have to clean up your mess…so aim well.”

He stepped closer and stroked his cock. Where should it go? Isabella’s full breasts or her face? Perhaps in her pouty little mouth. That appealed to him. Yes, he could have her swallow it like Merrill did. He liked that.

“Open your mouth,” he growled at her as he pumped his shaft faster and faster. “Wide.”

“You heard him,” Hawke gripped her hair and tugged back.

“Yes, mistress,” she breathed out.

Fenris came in a short spurts, each one aimed fairly well into her mouth. She swallowed when he was finished. Only a small amount ended up on her lips to which he gladly cleaned up with his own mouth, sucking on her salty flesh. It was far more satisfying than he expected.

“How do you feel Isabella?” Hawke asked, giving her a hand to stand up.

“Fantastic,” she bit her lip. “And sated for now. My ass hurts a little though.”

“Fenris, since you beat the hell out of her rear, you can handle her after care while I prepare for dinner,” Hawke winked. “Don’t forget to wash up.”

“Aftercare, right,” he repeated, scratching his head. He put on his clothes. “Follow me, I suppose.”

Fenris lead her to his temporary abode and asked her to lay down as he gave her glutes a gentle massage. Isabella moaned and sighed with contentment as he took care of the damage. This was different for him; the act of giving aftercare was certainly unusual. It was a role he wasn’t prepared for but was familiar enough with the process.

“That was great by the way,” she called over her shoulder as he massaged. “The mini-session.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. Thank you?

“You think switching is for you?” she asked.

“Not really,” he shook his head as he squirted a little lotion onto the red sections of her rear. “Sorry to disappoint you but I still felt far more at home when Marian told me what to do.”

“Hmm…right there,” she wiggled slightly. “Anyway, I’m looking forward to later too. Perhaps, Hawke will let me boss you around a bit. Would that make you angry? Taking orders from me?”

He had to think about it. If she were just trying to take him away from Hawke he would certainly object to it. But if Hawke had given him an order to obey the busty pirate girl he would listen of course. Like he did when Danarius ordered him to with Hadriana. Admittedly, he preferred Isabella to the last switch he’d been at the mercy of. Fenris hoped Isabella was not into the same things as the evil witch.

“I would obey my mistress if she commanded it,” he told her. “I don’t have to like you to follow your instructions.”

“Aww, but you do like me? Don’t you?” she made a pouty face at him.

“Enough, I suppose,” he admitted and helped her from the bed.

“Great! I’m going to my car to get a change of clothes. You might want to do the same?” she pointed at his frazzled clothing and disheveled hair before skipping out of the room.

Fenris, taking her advice, jumped into the shower for a quick wash. After all, he did just have his dick and his fingers inside an asshole. And they were about to eat dinner. Gods, he could only imagine the dinner table conversation after that. ‘I love the way you scream Isabella, oh and pass the salt, would you?’ Conversation at dinner at all was already strange to him; after all, Danarius used to beat him if he attempted to speak out of turn.

Danarius. Fenris remembered Hawke wanted to show him something about his former master. She must have forgotten, he guessed. Her day had been rather busy with her manuscript and clothing designs and library fucking. Should he bring it up? He shook his head after drying off. Not now. Hawke had a guest and it would be better to wait until they could talk privately.

Fenris changed into clean clothes from the closet. A black button up with matching slacks seemed comfortable enough. His collar was sitting on the shelf and he felt a need to wear it. His thoughts had been dwelling on the past and his time with Danarius. He needed the reminder that he was at Hawke’s mercy now.

“Much better,” he said quietly as he secured it. The collar brought him comfort.

He walked down the hall and eventually arrived at the main entry. Isabella was already there, fixing her hair in the reflection of a nearby mirror. She had on jeans and a white short sleeve shirt but the blue bandanna maintained its place on her head. She adjusted it slightly before turning.

“How do I look Fenris?” she asked. “Hot right? I know, I know. Some people are blessed with beauty and brains…”

“Which were you blessed with? I’m afraid I can’t tell,” he smirked.

“Oh now you’re a smart ass are you?” she laughed and shoved his shoulder. “Hawke’s probably waiting for us. Let’s get going.”

They entered the terrace together and came upon the usual table but this time set for three. Hawke was not there yet so Isabella took her seat on the end. Fenris took his on the other side so that their mistress could sit between them. The candles were already lit and a basket of rolls was already laid out.

“Sorry I took so long,” Hawke told them as she entered. “Phone call from Varric again.”

“Varric? Is he the one with the chest hair…you know….’the’ chest hair?” Isabella swooned slightly at the mention of it.

“The one and only,” Hawke laughed.

“You think he’ll ever let me touch it?” Isabella asked.

“I think Bianca would have something to say about that…” Hawke laughed.

Fenris stood from his chair and pulled Hawke’s for her. She took her seat with a smile and thanked him. He bowed his head for a moment before sitting back down in his chair. He remained silent as Isabella stared.

“Wow, he’s so well trained, Hawke. How did you manage that in one day?” Isabella marveled.

“I’m afraid I can’t take credit for that,” Marian told her. “He came to me with previous training. Makes my job easier… and harder in some ways. Fenris, you needn’t wait on me hand and foot if I didn’t ask it of you.”

“I am aware, my lady,” he responded. “I am only doing what I feel I must but if it displeases you, I will amend my behavior.”

“It does not displease me,” she smiled. “As long as you do so of your own accord, not because you fear retribution.”

“I understand,” he nodded.

“Awww, he’s perfect Hawke. Where can I get one?” Isabella begged to know. “A good pet is so hard to come by…”

“I don’t think you’ll find another like Fenris,” Marian adored him with her eyes. “I’m very lucky to have him.”

Fenris blinked in uncertainty. She was lucky? To have him? That was not how he saw it at all. If anyone was fortunate it was him. He was embarrassed though he couldn’t say why.

They ate their dinner. Hawke and Isabella talked often while Fenris ate quietly, answering yes or no questions when they were directed at him. Fenris wasn’t the biggest conversationalist on a normal day and while today was a great day thus far he hadn’t much to say.

“So, how’s your book coming along?” Isabella asked. “I’m excited to read it.”

“Well, the Hero of Fereldan series is done. The Champion of Kirkwall is next and I sent the recent manuscript to Varric. He’s in love with it…or making love to it…I can never tell.”

“Will it be as popular? I mean the Grey Warden character,” Isabella fanned herself. “I’d let that man do anything and everything to me…”

“Is there anyone you wouldn’t let do anything and everything to you?” Hawke poked and laughed. “I hope it’s as popular…I put everyone in it.”

Isabella squealed with excitement in a pitch that nearly ruptured Fenris’ eardrums. He couldn’t understand why she was so excited. It was only a book. He couldn’t see the allure but it clearly had Isabella in fits of laughter.

“I can’t wait,” the pool girl shook the table slightly. “Fenris, have you read any of Hawke’s books?”

“I cannot say that I have,” he shook his head. “I am not one to read tales of fantasy and romance.”

“I’m guessing Fenris is far too pragmatic for such stories,” Hawke chuckled. “Something instilled from a previous life?”

“I’m afraid so,” he nodded but looked nervously to Isabella. He did not wish to talk about his life in front of others.

They continued their meal which eventually led way to dessert. Merrill made them some strawberry cake and tea to accompany it. Fenris drank the tea but couldn’t bring himself to eat much of the cake. He wasn’t sure if he was full from dinner or if his appetite had been stolen from him. Stolen by thoughts of his past.

Danarius had poisoned him. In every aspect of his life there were traces of Danarius’ torments. When Fenris bent his knee, part of him thought of his last master. When he played cards he was reminded of solitaire in a quiet apartment; lonely and bored. When encountering a new position during sex he asked himself how Danarius would have done it. Why did that man plague his every thought? He wished he could erase all of the toxic memories.

“Fenris, are you alright?” Marian reached over and touched his hand. “You look ill.”

Fenris woke from his thoughts to find his mistress looking to him with concern. He wondered what he must look like to arouse such a face from her. He didn't wish to worry her, not with his musings.

“Nothing to concern yourself over, my mistress,” he said finally.

She smiled halfheartedly and brushed her hand on his cheek. He tilted his head down out of habit and scolded himself for it. Again Danarius tormented him and he wasn’t even present.

“Isabella, can I give you a rain check on tonight?” Hawke asked. “I think I need to retire early.”

“Sure thing,” Isabella mumbled with her last bite of cake in her mouth. “The night is still young and I think I can hit up an old friend for some go-kart racing before bed.”

Leave it to Isabella to equate a session with go-kart racing. To her they were truly one and the same when it came to excitement levels. She didn’t seem the least bit put out or even surprised by Hawke’s news. Hawke walked Isabella to the front door with Fenris close at her heels.

“See you again in two weeks,” Isabella said and leaned in to give Hawke a hug.

“Thanks,” she hugged back.

“You too prickly little wolf,” the pool girl gave him a squeeze; and then a pinch on his rear. “Maybe next time.”

“Right,” he huffed.

The moment she had gone Hawke turned to him and scanned him with concern. He was certain she would ask of his mental state. But she approached him and took his arm. Without a word Marian led him down a hallway he’d never been.

“I apologize-,” Fenris started but Hawke hushed him with a finger.

“No need for that,” she told him.

“But if not for me your session would continue,” he explained. “I’ve ruined-”

“Okay, let’s get something straight,” she stopped him in the hall. “Nothing has been ruined. I am not so coldhearted that I would force my pet to participate in a session when his mind is elsewhere. I am glad to postpone so as to know you better and ease your torment. That is what a companion should do.”

Fenris didn’t understand. Not completely. He was so used to being at fault when things did not go his master’s way. He expected her to blame him for the cancellation of their session though it did not make sense when he thought about it rationally. Marian had never shown him anger, for any reason. He had no precedence for thinking she would be unkind.

“You are not my slave, Fenris,” she said raising his head to look into her eyes. “You are my partner.”

“Partner?” he whispered. “I have never…”

“As such your thoughts, opinions, feelings…all of it matters. I would not take advantage of someone whose mind was compromised with painful thoughts and memories,” she explained. Then asked, “Does this ease your mind, in even the slightest?”

“Yes,” Fenris nodded. “It does bring me comfort to know. You are not Danarius…So I should not compare you so.”

“Good,” she leaned in and kissed him deeply, fingers tucked behind his neck. Hawke could feel his tense body relax somewhat. It would have to do for now.

They walked down the hallway, Fenris silent and Hawke commenting on each piece of artwork they passed. Some were portraits of persons unknown. Some were large landscapes of ponds, mountains, and even ancient ruins long forgotten by humanity and time. Paintings of naked beauties as they bathed by the ocean or in some cool green lagoon. Hawke certainly had a taste for gorgeous artwork as she said.

Hawke stopped him at a door with a smile.

“This room is where I keep my private collection. So as not to make my mother faint when she visits,” she laughed.

“Full of indecent things I’m guessing,” he assumed.

“You would be right. I am quite the pervert,” Hawke shrugged unapologetically. “Want to look at them?”

“How could I possibly resist?” he smirked.

“Close your eyes then,” she told him. “There is one piece in particular I want you to see first.”

Fenris obeyed and lowered his lids. His ears heard her turn the door handle with a click and it opened slowly. Hawke grabbed his hands and pulled him gently in with small calculated steps. She wove him in an out of what he assumed were chairs or statues dotting the room. It was much larger than he thought, this room of obscene artwork that she owned.

They stopped and Hawke turned him. She then stood behind him to speak softly in his ear.

“Before you open your eyes let me tell you something. When I first saw this painting I nearly broke down into tears it was so beautiful. And so heartrending. It crushed my soul with sadness and in its place grew a desire to save this beautiful creature,” she murmured.

“What was it?” Fenris asked.

“It wasn’t until yesterday that I was certain it was you; A wolf in chains,” she smiled against his pulse. “Open them.”

It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. He did not see a grey wolf with spiraling designs down its fur howling in agonizing pain toward a pitiless moon. Bloodied and bound in cold iron struggling desperately to free itself. Bright green eyes searching the sky with hope that someone would liberate him. Anyone. Fenris saw only himself crying to the sky in a desperate plea for freedom. It was not a wolf; it was him.

“Danarius painted this?” he asked, his fingers reaching out to touch the canvas. She did not stop him.

“Yes,” she told him.

“He profits from my suffering in ways I did not contend,” Fenris spoke weakly. Danarius knew how he suffered but did nothing to save him. Only relished in his pain. “But it is a beautifully tragic piece of work…he certainly is an artist, though one of torture and misery.”

“You look to the sky for help,” she pointed. “As if waiting…”

“…for a hawk to swoop down and rescue me?” he tried to smile at her.  She nodded.

He wanted to break down, something he’d never felt a need to do before. Fenris finally turned away from the painting; he couldn’t look at it any longer. Hawke was standing there quietly and she slowly raised her hands to invite him in. He accepted heartily, his arms encapsulating her waist and head resting in her collar.

“You did rescue me, didn’t you?” Fenris voice graveled and cracked. “I’ve been so ungrateful. And sour. Forgive me, Marian.”

“Want to do something fun?” she asked.

“Like what?” he sighed.

“A bonfire comes to mind,” she leaned back and eyed the painting.

He looked to the painting and envisioned it bathed in flames. Certainly the burning flames could only improve the picture. A 'fuck you' to Danarius. It would be saying good bye to that life forever. Never again would he be shackled the way he had been. Light it up with kerosene and a lone match.

“Shall I get the matches for you?” he smirked with approval.

That night in the fire pit down the western path off the terrace there was a fire. Aveline started it and got it roaring in no time. Leave it to Marian Hawke to make an event of burning a framed painting. Orana prepared hot chocolate with whipped cream vodka. Merrill played a chipper tune on a little ukulele as Aveline nursed the flame. Once all was ready Marian brought out the painting and handed it to Fenris. The party grew silent as Fenris stared at it.

“If you’d like to say a few words,” she said with a solemn face, as if they were making a funeral pyre.

Yes. It was a pyre, wasn’t it? The death of the old Fenris. And from the ashes a new life. He approached the fire, painting raised to his shoulder, ready to heave in.

“Good riddance,” Fenris said and tossed it in. “To a new day.”

“Hooray!” they all cheered and drank.

Despite Fenris’ antisocial nature he drank and danced with all present. He had a small jig with Aveline and a shuffle with Merrill, laughter on all their lips. Orana stood on the side lines clapping in tandem with the ukulele, which was being passed round for all to try. Some were better than others at this attempt. Finally, Fenris danced with Hawke. She led him into a dance he’d never done before but recognized from television.

“It’s not too much trouble to follow while I lead, is it?” she asked.

“Not at all,” he replied. “I enjoy following you.”

“Want to follow me tomorrow? There’s a fundraiser banquet I’m obligated to attend.”

He hesitated momentarily, thinking about being seen at a fancy party with her. Normally, he would have said no. He did not do well at social events. Being around lots of people made him nervous. He would be worried about making mistakes or offending someone un/intentionally and embarrassing Hawke. But she was asking him. It was a chance to learn more about her; the hawk that swooped down from the sky to break his chains.

“I would be honored, my lady Hawke.”

 

 


	3. A Doctor's Work is Never Done

 

Chapter 3: A Doctor’s Work is Never Done

Fenris wished he’d said no. Wished he’d given her a reason, any reason, to not attend that soirée of yuppie elites and trust fund babies. They weren’t evil people or rude to him in any way; if they were it would be easy to leave. It would be a simple matter of, fuck this. What bothered him most was how nervous they made him under their gaze. They made him feel as if he were an animal in a cage being studied by scientists. Or perhaps a new zoo animal with faces pressed against the glass ogling him.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Fenris, how long have you lived in the city?”

“You’re so handsome; surely you’re not here alone?”

“Did you not see? He is the date of Marian Hawke. You know, the oldest Hawke child?”

“The one who writes those novels? Oh my, I can’t wait for the next one then; considering what she wrote last year.”

“How ever did you meet?”

“What company do you own?”

He tried to stand there and look nonthreatening. It was probably the worst mistake he could have made. Leaning near the cash bar with a glass of red wine brought more attention than he bargained for. His hope was that it was far enough from the conversations that he’d be spared from prying eyes and prodding questions; it only served to make him more mysterious. Irresistible to talk to.

Perhaps it wouldn’t have been nearly so bad if he and Hawke hadn’t gone shopping earlier that day. Those brand new threads he was wearing were top of the line suits from Europe that cut well with his lithe frame. The spa might have assisted in this too. That relaxing steam room and massage that both relished in did wonders to calm his nerves. Especially after Hawke told him who he’d meet.

_“It’s a banquet for the St. Andraste Hospital. It’s to raise money for their psych ward which needs foundation repair and new medical scanning equipment,” she smiled as they picked through Italian suits. They would alter them to fit by the time they finished their massage._

_“It sounds like a worthy cause,” he said._

_“I attend the banquet every year and donate,” she smiled but it seemed gloomy. “Despite the sad trip down memory_ lane _it takes me.”_

_“Sad?”_

_“Anders,” she stared into the lapels of a suit. “You didn’t ask, but Anders will be there. And he will most certainly find time to talk to you.”_

_Fenris reached out and touched her shoulder. She immediately replaced the faraway look in her eyes and gave him a squinty smile. Hawke didn’t want him to worry about it too much. But this news hardly surprised him. He’d seen the pictures in her home. He knew Anders was a doctor of some sort. The minute she mentioned a hospital he hoped it would be his._

_Hoped? Fenris was actually looking forward to meeting him. To seeing the standard he had to beat._

He tried desperately not to yawn during his conversations with some of the nouveau riche. He didn’t dislike them; he just wanted to talk with someone else. Anders. Eventually, he was left alone to fiddle with his tie in anticipation and sip wine trying to relax. He didn’t know people were capable of causing claustrophobia. It was as good a time as any to take some calming breaths and gander at his date.

Hawke was across the ballroom speaking with other guests. Even from afar he could see she was a passionate individual. Whatever she was saying was irrelevant, but the essence was easy to discern. She was leaning forward, eyes bright with interest, as she laughed. And they loved her, this charismatic social butterfly. She looked up across the room at him and winked, gesturing her wine glass towards him. Fenris gestured back.

“She has a way of getting under walls, doesn’t she?” said a voice next to him. Fenris swept his eyes to the left to behold the speaker.

A face not unlike the one in the old photo met him. Dirty blonde hair was pulled neatly back and the white coat was pristine; perfectly pressed. He stood with his chest out and chin high but his hands firmly in his pockets, fidgeting with nothing. His gaze was fixed on the lady Hawke in silent sad awe but they narrowed slightly as he turned to face Fenris. All the proper attire of professional physician yet he had a 5 o’clock shadow.

“Anders,” he said and reached out to shake.

“Fenris,” he responded and shook the large hand.

Anders gaze returned to the social Hawke, flitting between each person here and there. Fenris imagined this meeting being far tenser. Fenris continued to lean on the bar, Anders continued to stand like a statue, and they both took in the woman they adored. Fenris could respect that love, though he thought the doctor was a fool for losing her.

“Enjoy the banquet, Fenris,” Anders told him and started his walk toward Hawke.

Fenris stayed where he was and watched as the doctor approached her. His body language changed completely next to Hawke. She gave him a welcoming hug as if they were old friends who hadn’t seen each other for a while. Hawke seemed herself except for a clench in her jaw upon his arrival. But Anders. No longer was he the stern fortification of prominence. Anders seemed to slump his shoulders slightly and his brows rose in worry. Or perhaps regret. Fenris was having difficulty telling in his state; two glasses of wine was enough.

He returned to their table, just as someone was addressing the podium. They would begin soon and have the Dean of Medicine recognize the donors and thank everyone for coming. Hawke gave Anders another hug, with a kiss on the cheek before returning to Fenris. He stood and pulled her chair as he did normally.

“Did you meet him?” she asked with a sigh. Frustration?

“Yes, he was civil,” Fenris told her.

“Ha ha, for now,” she chuckled. “This place isn’t conducive to Anders’ sass. Give it time.”

“And now I have the privilege of calling the Dean to the stage. Sir,” the woman at the podium nodded her head towards a nearby table.

Anders stood and buttoned his coat before ascending the stage in heavy steps. He took a deep breath before pulling a few notecards from his pocket to place below the mic. Anders cleared his throat nervously and adjusted his tie. It seemed the doctor Anders did not like speaking in front of an audience.

“Ladies, Gentleman and honored guests; it is an honor and my pleasure to speak to you today…”

“He seems nervous,” Fenris noted.

“He is,” she stared. “I told him how much I donated this year and he nearly choked. I thought it would make him feel better, for his speech.”

“You didn’t say it to upset him?” Fenris could see the sweat building on Anders brow.

“I would if it didn’t have an effect also on this hospital’s reputation. No, I’d rather see him succeed than make a fool of himself at the hospital’s expense,” she admitted. “I don’t hate Anders. If I did it would be easier to hurt him.”

Easier? Fenris looked from the nervous Anders to the pitying Hawke. She felt sorry for that poor fool. And so did he, at the moment. He wouldn’t wish this public speaking nightmare on anyone; except maybe Danarius but he would enjoy the challenge. Fenris poured some water from the pitcher into both their glasses and drank from his. Just thinking about being up there with hundreds of eyes on him made his mouth dry.

“Thank you all for being with us, joining us, and supporting our expansion and improvements,” Anders managed. “Enjoy your night everyone. And thank you again.”

Everyone clapped as was customary and the exhausted doctor left the stand. Many began their meals, but not until after shaking the doctor’s hands and giving him congratulatory pats. He seemed to do better one on one; already his face was relaxing. He thanked them and eventually excused himself before sitting at a table. Their table.

“Do you mind if I join you?” he asked Marian.

“Not at all,” she said, placing her napkin on her lap. “Fenris?”

“Uh, no. Please,” Fenris nodded. He poured Anders a glass of water to which he drank in long gulps.

“Thank you,” Anders said before rubbing his nose.  “Have you visited Bethany lately? She asked about you.”

“It’s been a while,” Hawke admitted. “It’s been difficult to see her.”

“It would do her some good, Hawke,” Anders leveled his eyes at her; it was quite the serious gaze.

Anders’ hand rested gently on her shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze and she raised her head to meet his eyes. They were insistent, which was not something Fenris expected out of Hawke’s ex-lover. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation between those eyes.

“I’ll try to find time this weekend to visit her,” Hawke finally agreed. “How’s work been treating you?”

The good doctor grew quiet. It seemed he was reluctant to talk about it. Either it wasn’t going well or whatever was going on was of a sensitive nature. He looked to the table and at Fenris. Hawke’s new pet made a point of showing he cared little about the doctor’s affairs by appearing bored. He was good at that look.

“Marian, can we talk privately? Later?”

“Perhaps,” she started. “Are we going to pick up from where we last left off in talking?”

His mouth opened to say something but he closed it, clenching it tight. Anders looked to Fenris with tight lips and narrow eyes. It was a look he’d seen before on Hadriana’s face. Jealousy, he concluded. This was what Hawke meant by waiting for the real Anders to surface.

“I’ll meet you in your office,” Hawke interrupted his stare. “But I won’t stay long. I have plans for later tonight.”

“I understand. Thank you,” Anders shot a last look at Fenris before standing from the table, excusing himself.

Hawke shook her head in disappointment as he walked away. Her arms wrapped around herself, thumbs moving gently as her eyes lidded with gloom. Fenris reached for her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She blinked in surprise, suddenly remembering she wasn’t here alone.

“Thanks, I wallow sometimes where that man is involved,” Hawke shook her head of the momentarily lapse in sadness.

“You still love him?” Fenris asked, trying to mask the worry in his tone.

“It’s pity. Sometimes I need a reminder that they aren’t the same thing,” Hawke told him. “Enough of that business; let’s eat.”

Fenris wanted to do something to make her feel better. He ate with his left hand so that his right could remain on her lap intertwined with hers. It seemed to brighten her up which in turn improved his own mood. The others that sat at their table managed to entertain them with small talk as they ate. They talked about the newest cars and store grand openings. One owned a jewelry store and insisted Hawke come by sometime and browse their new Sapphire collection.

“I seemed to remember you liking sapphires when you attended a few years ago,” she gushed.

“I’m more interested in emeralds lately,” Hawke smiled. “But perhaps you noticed.”

“The lady Hawke always has such rare tastes.”

“I’ll see if we have any in for you when you visit,” the woman promised. “Bring your friend; he’d look wonderful with an auricle piercing. Or perhaps a helix with a stud.”

“He’s already a stud, look at him.”

They were talking about him he realized.  They were all staring at him. He needed to pull out the charm.

“You flatter me,” he smirked.  “And thank you kindly for the invitation.”

“We’d love to drop by. How about next week?” Hawke squeezed his hand and he nodded in response.

They hammered out details for it over desert. It almost seemed Hawke had completely forgotten about Anders. Fenris had as well. This event was not as daunting as he first thought it to be. He simply needed to relax. Hawke was there when he needed rescuing from conversation faux paus with quick jokes or interesting questions.

He appreciated the assistance as he was out of place there. Fenris was rough and unsociable where the rest of the attendees sported pedigrees and elegance like weapons. It made him uncomfortable the way they talked about cars like disposable phones and money like it was Kleenex to blow their noses with. They bragged often about things they bought or sold. But not Marian. They were vultures in comparison to her class and grace.

Hawke didn’t crow about the things she did or didn’t do. She would congratulate them on their good fortune. Thanked them for their kind comliments. Showed interest in their interests but didn’t bulldoze them to take over their conversation. Anders was right; she certainly had a way of getting people to love her.  Personable. That was the word Fenris was thinking of.

How was it that a person as attractive as Marian Hawke, inside and out, found him worth her time? Half the men who’d talked to her that night alone were younger and wealthier than Fenris. All of them more eloquent. Stop that, he scolded. Marian already told him they were partners. She would not say such a thing easily.

“Come Fenris,” Hawke pulled at him after people were beginning to leave. “One last thing to do before we return to the estate.”

The hospital was quite large and he would have certainly become lost. Luckily, Hawke navigated the halls like a well-known city street. And as they grew closer to their destination her face grew more severe. Her jaw clenched into a frown while her hands opened and closed like a pulse. This conversation she was going to have with him would not go well, Fenris could already tell.

She stopped in the middle of a hallway, nowhere near a door. Fenris stopped behind her confused as to why she stood there. Marian Hawke took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. Fenris figured she was trying to compose herself but from what? Frustration? Anger? Sadness?

“Is there anything I can do?” Fenris asked but she didn’t seem to hear him. “Marian.”

“Hmm?” she opened her eyes. “No. Thank you. I’ll be fine but if you could wait outside the office. I’ll hold less back if you are not with me.”

“I shall wait for you,” Fenris told her.

They approached the waiting room to the Dean of Medicine’s office. It was quiet and vacant. The receptionist desk was cleared and empty; only a small vase of white flowers remained with a red ribbon tied around the narrowest part. Hawke looked at them with narrowed eyes and knocked them off the desk, breaking the vase in the process.

Anders could be seen through the glass doors but he didn’t seem to hear the vase shatter; he didn’t look up from his paperwork. Fenris decided to stand right there. He could look in on them without eavesdropping. Marian strode forward into the room like she owned it, with firm deliberate steps.

“Anders,” she said as the door closed behind her.

Then there was silence. It was a movie without words and Fenris understood nearly all of it.

Anders looked up from his work and slid it to the side as he stood. Hawke gestured lightly towards the desk, the stack of paperwork. Anders looked down at the papers and scratched his head as he explained himself; he’d forgotten she was coming. Fenris shook his head in disbelief. He’d asked her earlier if they could talk and already he’d waded so deep into his work he failed to remember.

It was little wonder Hawke left him.

Apologies were rolling out of his mouth; his furrowed brow and squinting eyes told Fenris it could be nothing else. Hawke raised her hands high toward the ceiling; she couldn’t believe he’d done this again. Her face was growing flushed with anger and more than a few obscenities on her lips. Fenris could almost fill in the words himself from a slew of soap operas he’d watched during a security guard job.

He grasped her hand, eyes begging for forgiveness. A question on his lips as his head tilted. She pulled her hand away, shaking her head fervently. Hawke aggressively ran her fingers through her hair, marching in circles yelling. It was the first time he could almost hear her through the door.

She was really laying into him.

Then Anders pointed at the door. No, pointed at Fenris. This made him bristle with annoyance. Whatever conversation they were having, Fenris was suddenly dragged into it. It was no longer about their past but her present. And Hawke was not having it. She stood between his pointing finger and the door. She stood like a bulwark, her hands down at her sides in flexing fists.

And then Anders reached out and grabbed her shoulders firmly. He whispered something.

Fenris stood and stepped toward the door.

Anders brought his lips so close to hers that they could kiss, but she recoiled at his approaching face.

Fenris put a hand on the knob and pushed it open, ready to intervene.

Then a slap resounded through the room as Hawke struck Anders hard in the face.

“I can’t believe I played into your hand again, Anders,” she growled. “You are the most calculating man I’ve ever met; bar none.”

“Marian-“

“Don’t ‘Marian’ me, doctor!” she cut him off and growled lower. “Don’t you dare.”

The air was thick in the office. It was so silent Fenris felt he could hear everyone’s heartbeat along with their breathing. Anders was still looking in the direction the slap led him frozen temporarily, his thoughts suspended. Fenris almost expected another apology from the disgraced doctor but he remained soundless.

“Fenris, we’re leaving. Dr. Anders got what he wanted.”

She stormed out of the room thrusting the door open. Fenris glanced back at Anders for a moment more. His hand was at a red cheek and his eyes finally lifted to follow Hawkes steps. The doctor’s eyes were pinched and brows creased. He quickly left the man alone in his dark office without a word; this was not his fight.

It was a fast powerwalk towards the lobby with the echo of her heels hitting the linoleum; Hawke was clearly angry but she said nothing. It reminded him of a powder keg with an exceptionally long fuse. He was waiting for the big bang, the explosion of rage and fire. She suddenly took a turn into an empty office and sat down in a chair. The next thing that happened surprised Fenris more than anything.

Hawke began to cry.

“Damn that man,” she grit her teeth and slammed a fist down on the table. “Damn him.”

He closed the door behind them so no one would overhear. Fenris took her hand and lowered himself to her gaze. She cried and squeezed his fingers. He said nothing as he didn’t wish to pry. It didn’t seem like that was what she needed anyway.

“I’m sorry for this,” she waved at nothing. “I thought I could handle him but he knows just where to jab. I thought I was stronger than this.”

“Stronger,” Fenris blinked. “Your frustration and tears do not make you weak. Just as manipulation does not make him strong.”

Hawke smiled, wiping at her tears. Fenris pulled tissues from the desk and handed them to her. She used them to clear the smudging makeup from her eyes. Thankfully her tears were stopping; Fenris decided immediately that he hated seeing her cry, for any reason.

“I can never win with Anders. When I lose he wins, and when I win he still wins,” she sighed. “If I’m kind to him he takes it as romantic interest. If I’m cruel it gets him off. Either way he wins.”

Sometimes you just can’t win, he concluded. No one said life was fair.

“God I wish I could beat the living hell out of him,” Hawke sighed. “But he’d love every minute.”

“Wouldn’t you also?” he asked with a smirk. “I know I would.”

“Ha ha. You want to thrash him? That would be worth watching,” she joked.

She was feeling much better now and in turn that made him feel at ease. Fenris nodded at the door, asking if she was ready to leave. He helped her to her feet with a gentle pull. Hawke held his hand as they walked down the hall to the hospital entrance. She leaned on  him before speaking again.

“Make me a promise Fenris,” she started. “You’ll never buy me flowers.”

“I suppose,” he responded with a touch of confusion.

“Especially not lilies with a ribbon,” she sighed.

Fenris could see a sad look in her eyes. In a way her past was sadder than his. To have had love and lost it twice. People who told her how much they loved her only to disappoint her. And now one of them was trying to take advantage of her affections. He was even buying the exact arrangement of flowers for his receptionist. It stung her.

“I promise to never buy you flowers,” Fenris kissed her hand.

"Perfect,” she kissed his back. “Let’s go home and be deviants.”

 

The car ride back to the estate heated up fast. The moment the door closed Hawke was on his lap, her dress hiked up, legs straddled. Her hands were clawing at his clothes, removing each article in a frenzy.  The jacket was pulled off him in seconds and tossed into the floorboards; she clearly didn’t care that the suit was worth a fortune. And with deft  fingers the tie slid out from behind his neck and landed next to his fingertips. Good bye silk tie. There was no love for the button up as she pulled it open, scattering buttons everywhere and stripping it from his arms. With the removal of all the top clothing  she could now drag her sensuous talons down his chest, leaving scratch marks.

She bit at his collar bone and neck with fervor and he groaned in response. He wondered what they would do when they got home. He hoped she would take out some of her frustration with Anders on him with leather. And perhaps chains.

“Excited, my pet?” Hawke grinned, rubbing a hand against his bulge.

“Very, mistress,” he sighed.

“I can’t wait to get you in the session room,” she whispered in his ear.

“Why wait? We could start now,” he raised his new tie and placed it in her hands.

Hawke gave a devilish smile before taking the tie. She tied it around his mouth to gag him and ordered him to signal with his hand, two taps, if he wished to stop. Her fingers began to trail down the scrapes and her lips kissing gently down. His body began to relax when suddenly she bit him square on the nipple.

“Mhh. Herhr,” he groaned through the tie.

“More?” she asked. “Harder?”

His chin rose and fell from arching back so far.

Her hand was starting to work his cock out of his pants, stroking it gently in opposition with the vicious bites she was giving him. The bites were getting harder, as was his cock. But it felt amazing; she could be drawing blood and he’d beg for more, something he never found appealing before. With Hawke everything felt different from before; better.

“Whoops,” she bit her lip. “You alright? There’s a little blood.”

He nodded, his eyes lidded.  She lowered herself to the wound and licked it gently. It made him arch back a little and eyes roll. He’d bled for Hadriana but she did it for the fun of hurting him. When that happened he never enjoyed it. But this was different.  The tie was removed from his mouth, making him lick his lips.

“Kiss me,” she told him.

Gladly, he thought as his lips sought hers. He wasn’t one for blood play but the coppery taste in her mouth made him hungry. Ravenous  even. But the car came to a stop. Home again. Fenris buttoned his trousers but didn’t bother with his ruined shirt; he abandoned it in the car. Hawke was dragging him down the hall by the tie she fastened around his neck.

They whisked past Merrill who stared openly at his naked chest.

“My lady,” Merrill blinked, waking up.

“Any calls?” Hawke asked over her shoulder as they walked.

“They can wait until you’re finished,” Merrill commented, her eyes were captivated by the blood dripping down his chest. She asked with hope in her voice, “D-Do you need anything?”

“Get my ropes and join us in the room,” Hawke smiled. “We’re going to have a party.”

“Yes, my lady,” Merrill bowed and left them with a smile.

As soon as they were in the room Hawke ordered the rest of his clothes off. She told him to get on his knees and hands on his head. His knees hit the cold floor in record time and Hawke was already pacing behind him with her whip. She cracked it on the ground a few times to warm up and each sound made the hairs on his neck stand up. And something else as well.

She cracked the leather on his back and twice more on his shoulder blades. They weren’t hard but the next two hit harder. Fenris took a deep breath and relished in the sting. When he opened his eyes he saw Merrill entering the room holding ropes. Four quick strikes on his rear next; his favorite strike zone.

“I love how relaxed you are,” she told him.

“Only in your hands, my lady,” he said.

“Get on your hands and knees, wolf,” she commanded. “Like the animal you are.”

He did so and she wrapped the whip around his neck like an improvised collar. She pulled and tightened making him gasp; the pain was not unlike a rope burn. She bit at his ear then tongued it. Having her mouth on his body was intoxicating. She watched as his face flush each time her tongue slid against his neck right behind the ear. The whip released its hold on him and landed hard on his ass. He was seeing stars in that last hit and released a pleased groan.

“Get up and bend over the table,” Hawke pointed.

He did so and she gripped his ass tight, parting the cheeks to reveal his puckering asshole. Merrill handed her the lube and she began penetrating his quivering hole. He loved that feeling; the consistent momentum reaching deep inside him. Why didn’t more men enjoy this? Women weren’t the only ones with a desire to be filled.

“You like that you dirty boy,” she purred and scissored her fingers to spread it open further. “I can hear you moaning for more. You want something bigger. Tell me what you want my pet.”

“Please fuck me, mistress,” he rasped. “I’m begging to be filled by you.”

“I will. I’ll fuck you. You’ll groan, moan, and beg. You’ll plead and pray for release,” she whispered, pushing a third finger inside with more lube. “And maybe I’ll let you.”

Her fingers were removed and Fenris whined at the emptiness. She walked around the table and shuffled through some drawers. First things first, she gagged him with a proper gag. Once it was adjusted properly she gave his rear a hard smack with her hand and a reminder about two taps. After that note she blindfolded him as well. Darkness had him adjust to listening. Step. Step. Shuffling noises emanated from his left.

A quick smack with a crop hit his thigh.

“Raise your ass higher if you want me to bury myself in you,” she instructed with little smacks. “Higher!”

Smack!

He did so and his needy moan begged for it. Hawke hardly hesitated as she pushed the strap on cock inside his stretched and wet hole. She could see him flexing around it as she pressed it inside, lube dripping to the floor. As soon as she was a deep as possible, Hawke smacked his ass hard. Her fingers reached and pulled on his hair, wrenching his neck back.

“What a tight hole you have,” Hawke crooned as she thrusted painfully slow. “Your hands better not move from the table or I’ll stop fucking you immediately.”

Hawke thrusted hard into him and his fingers curled around the edge of the table. God he wished he could touch himself while she pushed into him but he obeyed; the last thing he wanted was her to stop. She kept her hands on his cheeks and only moved them to hit him. The perfect combination of pain and pleasure as she plowed him.

That feeling was starting to roll over him. He wanted to come so bad, it was evident in the way he rocked with her thrusts and the rumbling in his throat. If only he could beg for it. He’d plead for release, like she said he would. Suddenly, the thrusting became painfully slow, teasingly slow. It was so cruel and made him whimper behind the gag. Then she pulled out of him completely.

“Merrill, guide him to the chair. Tie him up,” Hawke told her. “I want to hear him beg.”

The maid pulled him to the chair, his ass dripping with lube and tender from the vigorous fucking Hawke gave him. His arms were tethered behind him with a smooth rope; not silk but the texture didn’t scream hemp to him. Something he’d never felt before. Merrill then took care of his legs, spreading them apart. It provided a perfect view of his painfully hard erection.

He could hear the air whip past him as Hawke swung a crop. It landed down on his pec with a sting; right on top of a bite mark.

“Your reward, Merrill. Lick here,” Hawke traced the end of the crop on his skin. “He tastes divine.”

Fenris could feel her small lips and tongue travel over the broken skin from earlier. She was gasping and sighing at the taste. That flavor got Merrill’s motor running in ways he almost understood. The maid panted and sighed in ecstasy, not letting a single drop go to waste. A smack on his other pec shook him from his focus. Sensitive asshole, throbbing cock, and electricity running through his body with those hits; Fenris was shaking with need. There was a snap that resulted in Merrill standing up and stepping away.

Hawke finally removed the gag making Fenris exhale a desperate moan.

“Something to say, pet?” Hawke asked.

“Please,” he mumbled, throat dry. “I n-need it.”

“Hmmm…I think he needs to be gagged and fucked again. He isn’t begging hard enough-”

“God please, mistress,” he moaned and struggled in his bonds. “My body is aching. I want to burst my dirty cum all over for you. Bruise me, use me, for your pleasure. Please grant me release.”

“What a dirty begging slut you are. You’ll be delicious, I’m sure,” Hawke smiled. “Permission to release granted. Merrill.”

Hawke snapped and a moment later a mouth descended on his cock. A finger was working its way into his ass from the hole in the chair he failed to notice until now.  That tongue flicked into his slit and circled the head. Her salivating mouth dripped spit down his shaft and balls. And that finger was now two pumping into him.

That’s when it happened; a moan from the throat sucking him in deep. It was not Merrill’s moan. Those fingers; they were larger than hers when he thought about it. It was Hawke. Hawke was deep throating his hard cock and fingering his asshole. 

His body tensed at this thought and she felt it. It was as if he was trying to hold it back. It was okay to come into her other pets’ mouths but hers; it felt taboo. Hawke knew what he craved though and propelled her fingers in faster.

“Mistress,” he groaned, his resolve weakening.

“I saw how much you liked coming into Isabella’s mouth; your eyes light up like a bulb,” Hawke stroked while she spoke. “This is your reward for being such a good boy tonight. Now give me your cum.”

With his sight restricted the sensations from her fingers and tongue and teeth were amplified. Fenris strained against his bindings as his muscles flexed. His breathing increased and as it did so did the bobbing of her head. Those prying fingers slid in so effortlessly and teased at his prostate. It was ecstatic.  He bit down on his lip and his body shook with blissful orgasm.

And Hawke gulped it down, every drop.  She licked up and down the shaft so as to get all of it which made his body shiver and jump at her slithering tongue. When she was done, Hawke stood and removed the blindfold. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the light in the room.

“How are you feeling, Fenris?” she asked as she untied his hands.

“Is it cliché’ to say you’re amazing and full of surprises?” he asked, his legs feeling a bit stiff.

“Not at all,” she chuckled. “Let me help you stand.”

 She shouldered him and led him back up the stairs away from the hidden bedroom. He wondered where they were going but didn’t bother to ask. He leaned on her down a hallway, and then another before entering what looked like a bathroom.

“Sit here,” she told him. “I need to take care of your open wounds.”

“There’s more than one?” he asked.

“You couldn’t tell?” Hawkes chuckled as she washed her hands.

A first aid kit was pulled out from beneath the sink and set on the counter top. Fenris looked himself up and down but could spot only one injury on his chest. The bite mark above his pec that Merrill was ravenously devouring. Hawke was already dabbing it with antiseptic making him cringe.

“Look at you,” she smiled. “You flinch when I clean it but you moan and beg for more when I dish it out.”

“I am a complicated individual,” he smirked and winced again.

She gave him a deep kiss while tapping the cotton ball. Salt and caramel sundae from earlier.

“That help?” she said as she smoothed a Band-Aid over the damage.

“Yes,” he sighed.

The rest of the injuries were taken care of in a similar fashion. Hawke would suckle and kiss his neck while rubbing a swab over a small section of broken skin on his back. She called them wounds but they were children’s scrapes compared to what he was used to. Nonetheless, cleaning them took priority. The sweeping motions of her hands healing him were calming and much appreciated.

“Come on,” Hawke chuckled. “I’ll give you a rubdown. What music do you like?”

The two of them headed to his room; he was naked as hell, while she still wore her gown from the banquet. He stopped caring about his nudity in her home, no longer looking around corners for passing maids. As they entered Hawke turned on the stereo and pushed half a dozen buttons before some slow jazz floated out of the speakers. She kicked off her heels and tossed her dress to the side but not until after she pointed Fenris to the bed.

She pulled a few candles out of the drawers and lit them. Soon the room was filling with lilac and lavender.  Tossed onto the bed was a bottle of lotion as well. Hawke went to work, straddled over the small of his back. Pushing and pressing at his tense muscles was even more welcome than the Band-Aids.

“Sorry if I was too rough on you,” she apologized. Then a sigh, “Perhaps I should have cancelled tonight’s session. Under normal circumstances I avoid dominating if I’m distressed. It isn’t fair to you. And for that I am sorry.”

“It was fine,” he remarked. “I did not tap out. In fact, I quite enjoyed it.”

“This time,” she tussled his hair. “I don’t want to become that person who takes out her frustrations on her partner. That would be-“

“Unsavory?” he said turning his head.

“Yes, to say the least,” Hawke chuckled. “Now, turn your face back so I can get your neck.”

Fenris was melting into the bed with sighs and groans. Her hands are made of gold, he decided. That or magic, though he didn’t put much stock in that kind of thinking. Skill. That’s what it was, skill.  Hawke could feel the tension evaporating from his body.  She then rubbed little circles between his shoulder blades to which he replied with a thankful groan.

“You are too kind,” Fenris mumbled in the pillow.

“I think that’s true,” Hawke chuckled. “It’s my biggest problem.”

“What’s that?” Fenris asked.

“I try to please everyone. They manipulate me. I forgive them. And the process repeats,” Hawke sighed. “Over and over again. Much like a broken record.”

Hawke bent down low and pressed her face against Fenris’ back but her fingers continued to squeeze at his flesh. Her breathing was slow; the inhales and exhales were calculated and lengthy. It seemed she was trying to calm down again. Fenris slowly turned himself over on his back with her weight atop him until he could face her but she remained looking down.

“Marian,” Fenris carefully placed his hands on her cheeks to turn them up. “Please do not despair. I am here, should you need me.”

“Thank you,” she tried to smile. “I think I’ll just fall into you.”

“Don’t you mean glide, lady Hawke?” Fenris smirked.

Her arms raised and reached out like wings, tilting them in different angles as if floating along an airstream. She pursed her lips and ‘whooshed’ making Fenris chuckle. They both began to laugh as Hawke came in for a landing and rested her head on his chest. Her hair tickled his neck as her laughter tickled his ears.

“Perfect landing,” he mused.

“I thought so,” Hawke smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK!

“My lady, your phone calls from earlier?” Merrill called through the door.

Hawke lifted a finger to her lips in the tell-tale ‘be quiet’ sign. Fenris nodded to show he understood. She then whispered as light as a feather, she didn’t want to deal with the real world right now. Maybe Merrill would just go away and assume they were asleep.

“My lady?” Merrill tried again.

Silence followed and then Merrill’s steps left down the hall. She would inform Hawke in the morning. The lady of the house let out a deep sigh of relief, rubbing her face into his chest. Fenris encompassed his arms around her shoulders giving her body a reassuring squeeze. She looked up and both stared at one another before she kissed him deeply once, then twice.

“I need a shower,” she suddenly said. “And my makeup needs to come off before we sleep. Join me?”

“And wash off all this lotion you lovingly rubbed into my body?” he told her with a chuckle. “I’ll accompany you, but shower in the morning.”

Fenris watched her sit up and step lightly to his bathroom, bending over to get a few things from underneath his sink. He watched from the edge of the bed as she washed the makeup from her face. Afterwards she started the shower and Fenris joined her in the bathroom. He listened while sitting on the sink counter as she hummed quietly in the steam and wondered how it all came to this. How did he get this lucky?

When she stepped out of the shower he was struck by her body again. So toned and sleek. All the curves of her body covered in little water spheres, some shooting down in little comets which he followed with his eyes. Fenris reached and took the towel off the hook, never taking his eyes off of her.  He stood and stepped closer.

“Allow me,” he said.

Fenris padded the towel on her shoulders and slid it effortlessly around her neck. He took a hand and kissed it gently while running the towel up her arm. Then the other. He dabbed her back and rear in small pats, gliding round to her stomach. Her breasts were full, nipples hard. He wanted so desperately to engulf them.

He swallowed and patted them dry in smooth swipes. While kneeling down he brought the towel with him to dry her legs. Then her feet. Fenris slowly looked up her body again, worshipped her with his eyes, taking note of every bend in her flesh.  He brought his eyes to look up at her eyes.  To kiss her feet, her legs, anything, everything.

You don’t have permission, he told himself.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said, getting back to his feet.

“You’re still nervous with me,” she realized. “Outside of sessions.”

“Perhaps a little,” he looked away.

“You know, we don’t have to be in a session to do things,” she said. “You are more than welcome to touch me outside of being told to. I’ll certainly tell you if I don’t like something.”

“I’m not used to initiating or acting on my…sexual desires,” he admitted. “It may take a while.”

“I understand. I’ll be here when you’re ready,” Hawke told him with a kiss on his cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”

Fenris was relieved to find she was staying in his bed that night. The night of the bonfire they slept in separate rooms and at first Fenris was glad to have some time to himself. To reflect. But as the night grew late he found it tough to get comfortable. It was difficult to fall asleep. He even did some exercise in his room in an attempt to tire himself out. It helped but he still felt lonely throughout the night, a feeling he believed he was used to.

Until now.

They slipped into the covers. Hawke turned off her side table lamp and Fenris clicked his. They shifted and moved until Hawke was buried in his chest with an arm over his side. She fell asleep quickly, quite at ease in his presence. Fenris could not say the same.

He played with her hair by smoothly running his fingers through it. How did she do it? She was such a capable woman with untold amounts of stress in her life. She wrote books, designed clothes, dominated, socialized with everyone, dealt with a terrible ex and on top of it all made him feel right at home. But she slept as though not one worry existed in her mind.

Before her and after Danarius Fenris was always worried. He spent his days, afternoons, and evenings wondering if he was running far enough away this time. If he was safe. He never truly understood the word. What did it mean to be safe? Being alone was safe to him before. But now…

Hawke mumbled and squeezed Fenris close to her. The vicelike grip gave the impression that she would not let go easily.

“I am here,” Fenris whispered. “I remain at your side.”

“Mmmm…” she smiled. Her arms slackened slightly.

Being alone wasn’t safe to Marian. Another reason for Fenris to dislike Anders. Her worst fear was having no one and he did so while they were together. Fenris could see Anders stooped over his work, not even noticing Hawke enter or leave. She would prepare the bed for them only to have him depart for something at the hospital. He imagined a couple had never been so alone than when they were together.

Hawke finally said enough. If she was going to be alone it would be because she chose it. It must be less painful than to see him there and not be able to hold him. Or thinking that he didn’t have the time to hold her. Or that she simply didn’t matter enough.

Imagine the great Marian Hawke saying she was lonely.

They’d ask, why? You have Anders, they’d say.

And then Hawke crying in a hidden room in her home because she really didn’t.

Yes, being alone was safe for Fenris. For a time. But it didn’t make him happy. It didn’t make her happy either. What were the chances that they would decide being alone was stupid at the same time? That they would find each other like this. Two lonesome people who wanted no more of solitude and reached out for another. Fenris wondered if perhaps it was fate or destiny.

He’d never considered it before, the idea that there was a plan. That God or whatever deity was in style meant for this to happen. If so it made him angry. For a being to allow such depravity and heartbreak to occur to them without stepping in sooner. Without helping them. What a cruel god he must be.

“Warm,” she whispered and kissed his chest.

But they were together now. That was what mattered, wasn’t it? No more trials or misfortunes. He could be ruining something great because he was afraid to break his old habits. Why was he wasting his time being afraid of making mistakes? What if he lost her because he danced around being physical or affectionate?  

He’d be just like Anders. Never touching her outside of bondage and commands. No. He didn’t want that to happen. Fenris couldn’t stand it if she sent him away because she was lonelier with him around than she was by herself.  He had to let her know that he cared about her dearly. Damn the fact that she was sleeping soundly.

He had to wake her up. Right now.

“Marian,” he whispered. “Marian, wake up.”

Her eyes fluttered open though he could hardly see in the dark.

“What’s up?” she smiled.

He placed his hands on her face, fingers tucked behind her neck and thumbs grazing her cheeks. He pulled her face in close pressed his lips to hers. Long and deep. It stimulated her enough to press a tongue into his mouth and bite at his lips.

“Fenris?” she asked, confused but very much interested.

“I want you to know something,” he started. “We’ve not known each other long but you have become very precious to me Marian Hawke.”

“And you to I,” she smiled.

“Forgive me for withdrawing from you earlier,” he said. “I was afraid.”

“Of what?” she sat up and held his hand.

“As much as I say I am free from my last master, I still feel chains around me. I was never a submissive with him; I was a tortured slave. And every action was a command from him. Eating, breathing, sleeping, sitting, standing; all of it. I have trouble still when it comes to choice. So I default to my life before. And my default is to create distance. I’m making no sense, am I?  I must sound crazy,” Fenris looked down at the bed.

“No, you’re not. You’re not crazy Fenris,” placed her hand on his cheek, her voice serious. “Everyone is afraid of something. And everyone goes through things no one can possibly understand. That doesn’t make you crazy, believe me.”

“I will try not to withdraw from you again, Marian,” he promised.  “Distance will not make either of us happy, will it?”

“No,” she softened. “You know, that is the most you’ve said in one sitting before?  Do you feel better?”

Fenris thought about it. Actually, yes, he did feel much better. He shared one of his biggest fears with her and she validated it. Said it was normal. He’d never felt normal before. She was helping him in every way to improve his self-worth and never noticed.

“I do,” he smiled and for once it wasn’t wolfish.

“I’m glad,” Hawke kissed him. “I’m getting tired, Fenris. Let’s go to sleep; I have work tomorrow.”

“Good night, my lady,” Fenris kissed her forehead.

This time as they settled in Fenris wrapped his arms around her. He was the big spoon to her little spoon. Fenris buried his face into her neck and breathed her in. Moments later both girl and her pet wolf were fast asleep.

 

 


	4. A Moment in the Spotlight

Fenris woke up long before Hawke. He watched as she breathed, snuggled beneath the sheets and comforter. She was relaxed and unguarded; the slumber of someone completely at ease with sleep and the resulting dreams. He fingered her hair behind her ears and rubbed a thumb on her cheek. Fierce and powerful Hawke meets calm and caring Marian.

She stirred, opening her eyes, “Morning. How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour, Merrill knocked saying breakfast would be ready soon,” he told her. “That was twenty minutes ago.”

“You could have left to eat,” she smiled, and leaned up.

“I didn’t want you to wake without my being here,” he turned to face the door. “I thought it might frighten you.”

Hawke looked at him in pleased surprise, glad to hear that he cared. She was a strong woman but that didn’t mean she was without her fears. Loneliness could strike at anyone at any time. She sat up behind him and gave him a bracing hug.

“You are the cutest and sweetest wolf ever,” she kissed at his neck. “Did Merrill say what was for breakfast?”

He shook his head no and lifted her up piggy back style. Hawke laughed, clinging tight around his neck and shoulders. They must have looked silly; two full grown fully naked adults giving and getting a piggy back ride.

“To my room,” she laughed. “Mush!”

Fenris galloped down the halls and up a set of stairs before stopping at her door. She hopped down and ran inside, only giving him a short glimpse of the inside. A room with burnt red curtains sporting a family crest and a rustic light fixture.

She returned in a robe that didn’t quite reach her knees and tossed a pair of pajama bottoms at Fenris. He deftly caught them and donned them. Then he lowered himself to allow her on his back for another ride. Hawke smiled and mounted her wolfish steed.

“Time to eat my fine stallion,” Hawke whispered. “Food for now, other delicacies later.”

“I thought you had to work today?” he reminded her.

“Ah, crap. I do,” she whined and grew slack. “I suppose I should observe my responsibilities like an adult.”

“After breakfast,” Fenris commented and carried her slowly to the terrace.

The first meal of the day was smoked sausage with homemade waffles. Fenris wasn’t much for sweets but he ate every bite of the waffles brought out to him. They had a cinnamon flavor and the syrup on top was fantastic. Pure maple, he guessed. Pure heaven was more like it.

“Good aren’t they?” Hawke smiled while eating her own servings.

“Fantastic,” Fenris nodded. “It must be quite the recipe.”

“My sister’s recipe actually. She is a culinary master,” she said, looking down at her plate. “I mean, she was.”

“The doctor mentioned her. Bethany, correct?” Fenris looked up and Marian was looking into the courtyard, slightly distressed. “I apologize, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. I’m just punishing myself for not seeing her; the only thing Anders said yesterday that made sense,” Hawke fidgeted with her nails, picking at the polish. “She’s ill. Anders was her physician; it’s how we met.”

It seemed awfully complicated, this life of hers. He supposed even the absurdly rich had issues like everyone else. Life’s problems were not only for the average person.  Hawke shook off her memories and encouraged him to eat with a smile. That he shouldn’t worry about it. He would try.

“Would you like me to prepare your things for the shoot, my lady?” Merrill asked.

“Shoot?” Fenris quirked  brow.

“Just need my final designs; in the gray folder,” Hawke informed her, grateful for the change in subject. “I took the wrong ones Wednesday.”

Hawke explained that Elegant was a dear friend who owned a few different fashion magazines and companies. There was a photo shoot of this seasons fashions, most of them Hawke’s designs. She didn’t need to be there for the shoot but she was on a deadline to deliver the new designs. Why not sit in on the shoot since she was already going to be there?

“I’ll be back before dinner I promise, until then feel free to explore,” Hawke assured him.

“Of course,” he nodded his head.

“Unless you’d like to come with me?” she asked optimistically.

Fenris looked up with a gleam of interest. He’d always stayed home during the day. Occupying himself had become a common pastime. It was nice to be included, to be a part of something. An opportunity to keep her company was not one he’d give up.

“I would like that very much,” he nodded.

“Perfect. Orana can you get the table? Merrill, have Aveline pull the car around. And you,” Hawke strode over, placing a firm finger on his chin lifting it up. “Let’s get some real clothes on.

He felt ridiculous again but less so than the night of the banquet. Tight skinny jeans with a dark grey hue and pre-made holes wrapped themselves snugly against his legs; they were comfortable but he could not say the same about the black leather buckle boots. They simply needed breaking in which wasn’t going to happen in a day.

The black sleeveless tee was formfitting with a design of a pale moon over the left side of his chest. When he inspected it closer he noticed there were small stars dotting the rest of the shirt. He looked up to see Marian holding two different jackets. Both were leather or something like it but one was long sleeves and the other sleeveless.

The long one was nice, it was clad with a couple of zippers and metal detailing around the cuffs. He put it on and shrugged his shoulders slightly. It felt strange; not right. He looked at the other. It was substantially more flashy in the fact that there were feathery lapels. The lack of sleeves made his tattoos much more obvious as well. He tried it on anyway.

“That looks fantastic,” Merrill commented. “Like you’re a model. Want me to style his hair, my lady?”

“We’re running late, maybe next time,” Hawke nodded. “My grey folder. Thank you. And we’ll see you later Merrill.”

Hawke gave her a kiss on the cheek and led the way to the car. It was brighter than he expected. He shielded his eyes while stepping down the stairs at the entrance. Hawke placed something in his other hand; sunglasses. Without another thought he put them on.

“That completes the look alright,” Hawke whistled. “Even though I’d rather look at your pretty eyes.”

“I’d rather not be blind,” he countered. “But thank you for the compliment; you look amazing yourself.”

Hawke shrugged as if to say ‘tell me something I don’t know’. She was wearing a stunning maroon pantsuit with black heels and dark purse. She did a little twirl and winked making Fenris smirk for a moment. He did his own pose; a hand in his pocket while the other pressed his hair out of his face looking into the landscape. Hawke giggled and Fenris chuckled, unable to keep a straight face.

“We’re ridiculous,” Hawke grinned.

“This is the first time I’ve felt at home enough to be ridiculous,” Fenris admitted. “It’s nice.”

Fenris opened the car door and followed her inside. He didn’t know what to expect at this photo shoot of hers but he was excited to go with her

Pandemonium . That’s what it was.

Yelling and running in every direction as people carried hangers with clothes, toolboxes of makeup, and lighting stands. Everyone telling another someone what to do or where to go. Suck it in, redo the mascara, fix her hemline, where’s Antonio; it was terrifying. Fenris was glad he only had to watch and even then he was nearly run over by assistants half his size carrying boxes taller than he was.

“Elegant!” Hawke called out to a woman reprimanding a man for getting decaf.

“I could stab you, I really could. Now go get the correct one this time,” she shoved him in the right direction before addressing Hawke and taking the file from her hands. “There you are Hawke! These are almost late you know…who is your friend?”

Elegant eyed Fenris intently, taking in his entire body. She was quietly documenting his height and measurements, his skin, his hair and even the angles of his face looking for imperfections. She didn’t seem to find any as her face stayed smiling the entire time. He maintained a stoic exterior while his insides squirmed under her scrutiny.

“Fenris, I’d like you to meet Elegant,” Hawke smiled and nodded at her.

“Charmed to meet you, Miss Elegant,” Fenris took her extended hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

“Oh my, he’s lovely Hawke. Too lovely,” she chuckled, her face blushing.

“Sounds like things are a bit hectic today, Elegant,” Hawke eyed the chaos behind them.

Elegant came back from her reverie in seconds. “Don’t get me started Hawke. First off the clothing for the men's line came in but in the wrong sizes. Disaster. And one of our makeup artists just left because her water broke; a mess everywhere and now I’m down one of my best girls. What’s worse is she won’t be back for nearly six months. To top it all off Antonio, our fabulous model, decided to quit. Just quit! Said we weren’t paying him enough. There’s a contract Antonio. A CONTRACT! Ugh, and I haven’t even had my third cup of coffee yet Hawke. Just kill me.” 

Fenris felt terrible for the woman but she seemed to be doing fine. In between sentences she was barking orders to assistants that came within arms reach and yelling at models in the wrong outfits across the room. Hawke smiled at her and patted her shoulder in sympathy.

“Tell me you have a makeup artist in your purse Hawke...and a drop dead gorgeous freelance model...We could salvage this shoot,” she sighed as her coffee finally showed up in her hands.

Hawke’s eyes lit up with an idea as she looked to Fenris. He already knew what was coming before she spoke.

“Sorry, Elegant. No makeup artist but...I do happen to know a model who’s available,” Hawke played with her necklace.

“Give me his number; I’ll beg at his feet,” Elegant gulped her coffee.

“Fenris, how would you like to help poor Elegant? I mean, she is begging after all…” she grinned and winked at him.

“Really? You’re available? And not under contract for any other line?” Elegant’s eyes were wide.

Fenris didn’t know what to say. He knew nothing of the fashion world or modelling. He had no idea how it worked. But he was attractive and he knew how to follow directions; and very well. He could wing it.

“I’m not currently under contract...but I could be persuaded,” he managed.

“Oh thank heavens, there is a god. JANET! Get him into fitting now! Grab Brian from the bathing suit shoot; they don’t need him. And Amy! Get started on his hair! I want this done YESTERDAY! MOVE!” she bellowed and within seconds someone was pulling him into a changing room.

An hour later he was pushed out in front of a camera and they were snapping shots. He leaned against a graffiti wall hands in pockets, looking away into the distance. Flash! Flash! Fenris changed poses multiple times, getting compliments from Elegant in the background. It wasn’t until they paired him with another model that he began to lose focus.

She was pretty and very good at her job but any pose in which they touched he felt uncomfortable; tense. The camera noticed.

“Relax, Fenris she’s not going to bite you,” Elegant shouted to him.

It would be easier if she were, he thought. He looked to Hawke who was admiring his attempts to pose well. His eyes begged for help in any way shape or form. She got the message immediately and approached Elegant.

“Elegant, may I?” Hawke asked. “I have an idea.”

She had a little chat with the cameraman and even spoke with the female model. Fenris couldn’t hear what they said but afterwards Hawke came to him and whispered in his ear.

“Pretend she’s me, little wolf. Go with it,” Hawke licked his ear. “I’ll give you a nice reward afterwards.”

He swallowed nervously, wondering what she meant by her first comment. It didn’t take long for him to find out.

The next shots the female model’s countenance changed completely; she was a tigress on the prowl. She pressed him against the wall holding him there with her claws around his throat. It was exhilarating but Fenris maintained his calm demeanor. Flash! Flash!

“Gorgeous! Love it!” Elegant squealed.

“The next shot, you should kneel,” the model whispered. “We can showcase my shoes and your shirt best this way.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he managed before the pose change.

She took the heel off and handed it to him to put on her foot. Fenris kneeled and grasped her calf as he slid the shoe on. She looked down on him with a domineering gaze while he kept his subservient gaze to her feet. Flash! Flash!

“Oooo! I like it; very modern Cinderella,” the cameraman mused. “Amy! Put one of the new bracelets on Rose. Rose, thread your fingers through his hair. Like you’re pulling on it. We can bring some attention to the jewelry line there.

He wished they hadn’t done that. It was excruciatingly hard to keep from losing it there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Flash! Flash! That tugging sensation was one of his favorites, especially when he was kneeled down like this. Often when he was tied up and on his knees, begging for more he wanted that feeling.

Fenris swallowed. He hoped they only had a few more.

They did a couple more shots from various angles and then had them change outfits. More single shots of them displaying the brand well. Then another with them together, this time with a different background and prop set. But nothing to the extreme as before. Most of them were the model Rose being over him or nearly choking him with his tie. There was one more of her pulling on his hair again and it nearly tipped the balance.

“Good time for a water break, Elegant,” Hawke suggested.

“Alright. Take ten guys!” She yelled.

Fenris relaxed and rubbed his neck. Thank heaven they could take a break.

“You’re pretty good,” Rose commented while she stretched as well. “Why haven’t I seen you before? Overseas model?”

“I’m new in this circle,” he told her. It wasn’t a lie. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Since I was thirteen but this is the most fun I’ve had in a shoot in a while. Usually, the male models are drooling all over me with their paws all over my ass. Makes my girlfriend uneasy. It was nice to be the aggressor for once. Hope it didn’t put you off,” she shrugged shyly.

“No, this was fun,” Fenris tried to smile.

“You look better when you don’t force yourself to smile,” she giggled.

Hawke handed them both a bottle of water which they both drank heartily. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was under the hot lights. Rose left them to go talk with her makeup artist which she kissed on the cheek and nuzzled her neck. She was then reprimanded for smudging her makeup.

“You’re doing well,” she smiled. “The rest will be individuals and then we’re done.”

“Thank goodness,” he told her. “I’m exhausted.”

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired,” she flitted her lashes. “You still have a reward coming your way.”

Hawke stepped closer and place her hand on his cheek. She nuzzled in behind his ear and kissed his neck. He could purr it felt so nice.

“Want to hit up Tevinter Wine again? My treat,” Hawke asked while giving him his space back.

“Anything for you, Marian,” he nodded.

Her cell phone began to ring. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and excused herself to take the call. Just as she moved away the staff all began returning to the set. He was being dragged to the dressing room for another change of clothes for their last set of photos.

Fenris preferred the solo shots. He could be himself in them. Sitting down or leaning against props and looking away is what he excelled at. Sometimes his eyes would wander to find Hawke talking on her phone some distance away. She was smiling so it must be good news. Flash! Flash!

“What was that?” the cameraman asked in confusion. “That smile wasn’t bad Fenris but...What were you thinking about?”

“Uh, nothing. Sorry,” he  said and returned to his usual stern unamused stare.

“This shoots image tends to lean more towards the serious, so let's save the smiles for another time,” the cameraman laughed. Flash! Flash!

Before he knew it the shoot was over. Elegant was shaking his hand, thanking him over and over for saving her life. He assured her it was not a big deal. Anything for a friend of Hawke’s. Speaking of, she was still on the phone but with a different person. Her body language was more nervous than anything else. He waited until she was finished before approaching.

She turned with a smile. “Well, good news and not so good news,” she said.

“Good news?”

“Varric LOVED the manuscript. Read it twice and is already in the process of editing it. Can have the first volume in print in a month. Yay,” she danced a little.

“Not so good news?”

“My mother is taking me to dinner tonight at the Ember Grill,” she sighed. “I hate going to dinner with them…”

“Them?” Fenris asked, grabbing her purse and coat from the table then returning them to her.

“I love my mother but she’s constantly going on about getting married and children,” Hawke shuddered. “And then my brother is worse. Talks about maintaining a respectful image of the family name. Says I need to be more active in politics. Doesn’t mind his own business.”

It didn’t sound like a fun family dinner but Fenris wouldn’t know. He didn’t even know his own family. There were no memories of his mother or family to draw on. Not that he really wanted them. It was easier to focus on the now that way.

“I dislike family dinners with a fiery passion,” Marian grumbled. “What do you want to do?”

Fenris didn’t understand; did she want him to tell her to blow them off? It wasn’t really his place to say but again she was asking him. He must have looked unsure because she gave him some options.

“Do you want to stay home while I go? Or did you want to come meet my mother and my horribly conservative brother?” she asked.

If he was honest he wanted to stay away from that potentially disastrous conversational dinner party. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing to Hawke’s family. And in doing so destroy his chances with Marian. But he also didn’t want her to go alone and dread the entire evening. His presence might make her feel better.

“They can’t be as bad as you say,” he tried to smile. Hawke chuckled and took his hand as they walked out to the car.

“Wait until you meet them; you’ll wish you’d stayed at home,” she smiled.

The restaurant smelled amazing; like searing meats and expensive wines. There were white tablecloths and candles on every table. And a live String Quartet played classical scores from the stage. Fenris thought a place called the Ember Grill would appear more rustic; he was mistaken. He thought back on the things Merrill told him before they arrived...

_Marian and Fenris returned home to change for dinner. His closet had changes made to it while he was gone. Now half a dozen suits resided inside on the hangers. All of them were the same make as the one he wore to the banquet but in slightly different shades of black and charcoal._

_He donned them and wondered if his leather collar would be hidden enough under the suit. It brought him comfort in uncomfortable situations. If he wore a tie maybe. He managed a simple knot and looked in the mirror. It was well hidden._

_Fenris was tying his shoes when Merrill came in asking if he needed help with anything. She undid his tie and re-configured it into a much more sophisticated knot. Merrill then sat him down and styled his hair back. She fingered in some gel as she molded his hair._

_“Hawke’s mother likes well dressed men,” Merrill giggled. “And Carver respects a man who maintains a mature appearance.”_

_“You’ve met them?” Fenris asked. “Are they really as terrible as she says?”_

_“They might as well be dragons; they’re from another world,” she laughed which did not make him feel any less nervous. “I’m kidding! Only kidding! Leandra is lovely and Carver is...well, he’s Carver if that makes any sense.”_

_She assured him that he’d be fine._

“Wonderful,” Fenris sighed at the entrance of the restaurant, remembering Merrill’s words. They were hardly helpful.

They spoke to the hostess; a reservation under Amell. When Fenris made a quizzical face she explained it was her mother’s maiden name. She went back to it after her husband died years ago.

She showed them to their table and when they arrived Fenris immediately pulled a chair for Marian. He pushed her chair in and took his own seat next to her.

“My what a gentleman,” the older woman smiled.

“Fenris this is my mother, Leandra Amell. Mother, this is Fenris. And my younger brother is running late as usual,” Hawke looked at her watch, not surprised at all.

“Oh he’ll be here soon,” Leandra brushed it off. “Are you a new friend of Marian’s? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Yes, I’m fairly new to the city and only recently met your beautiful daughter,” he nodded and Hawke smiled at the compliment.

“So kind! Oh he looks too young for you Marian. Look at his face,” he mother commented. “How old are you Fenris?”

Before he could answer a man apologized for interrupting and for being late. He was Hawke’s brother, he guessed. The dark hair and bright eyes matched in the way only genetics could provide. His eyes seemed harsher than hers though. Carver eyed the people at the table as he took his seat.

“Mother. Sister. And friend,” he assumed.

“Fenris. It’s a pleasure to meet you; Chief Hawke,” Fenris reached out and Carver shook his hand. “I’ve heard many great things about you.”

“Not from my sister you didn’t,” he managed to smirk. “She only tells people I’m scary.”

“You are,” Hawke interrupted. “His new policies on tackling petty crime is taking the city by storm. Large consequences for small crimes.”

“Larger consequences than before. And worse ones for repeat offenders,” Carver explained. “There needs to be proper incentive for criminals to cease their illegal activities. Fines aren’t cutting it.”

Leandra coughed before speaking. “Now, now, we’re here for dinner so let us keep the conversation light. Drink some wine, have dinner, enjoy dessert. Come now.”

Hawke sighed but agreed to put on a happy face. She didn’t like disappointing her mother. Fenris was warned earlier in the car that a lot of the conversation would center around him. He was new and interesting. Her mother would want to talk about nothing else and her brother liked vetting new potential significant others.

But first they ordered wine. Anything from the list so he asked for his favorite to which Hawke also ordered a glass.

“You like Aggregio Pavalli, Fenris?” her mother asked. “It’s very refined for someone so young.”

“At least _he_ pronounced it right,” Carver noted. “The last one just asked for ‘your finest stuff, Jeeves’.”

“Isabella is a fun loving soul; she doesn’t get caught up on the details,” Marian defended her.

“That’s not right Carver, the last one was a doctor, wasn’t he? He was a smart fellow,” Leandra smiled.

“Oh right, I can’t imagine why I forgot...Perhaps because he was hardly ever here. Always cancelling or leaving early. Annoying prick,” Carver drank from his wine glass. Fenris was liking Carver more and more.

Hawke had nothing to say in Anders defense; not that he expected her to.

“What about you Fenris? What do you do?” Carver asked. Hawke’s mother was hanging onto every word.

“I model. Only recently some of Marian’s designs,” Fenris spoke. Again, they weren’t lies.

“Oh is that how you met? Are you dating? Or just friends? For how long?” her mother kept on.

“Enough mother, you’re smothering him,” Hawke stopped her and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “That’s my job.”

He smirked in response. Dinner came soon after and they ate perfectly cooked steaks. Medium rare with steamed vegetables. Fenris ate slowly and mimicked Carver as they ate to ensure he was using the right utensils. Before long they were talking again while waiting for dessert to be brought out to them.

“How are things at the estate, sister?” Carver asked, drinking more wine. “Is that maid still there?”

“Which maid?” Hawke feigned ignorance.

“The cute one...with dark hair…” he blushed trying to explain. “She’s always in the gardens…”

“Merrill is still there,” Hawke smiled. “Want me to tell her you said hi? She might be interested in you staying the night sometime...”

“No! No. God knows what you all get up to in that place...I’m assuming she told you already Fenris; of the things that go on in that house?” Carver was getting drunk.

“I’m acutely aware,” Fenris told him, surprised that they would have _this_ conversation at dinner.

“Oh, you’re aware? He’s aware. I hope you’re discrete; god knows we don’t need anymore dirt sullying Father’s name.”

“Father doesn’t care Carver; he’s dead,” Hawke placed her glass down harder than she intended, the content of her sentence making the table silent.

“Marian,” Leandra whispered.

“Dinner was wonderful mother but I think I’ll skip dessert. The company has soured my appetite,” Hawke readied her things. Fenris stood and pulled her chair for her, ready to leave the awkward conversation. “I’m going to the bathroom Fenris. I’ll meet you at the car.”

He nodded then stood there for a moment unsure of what to say or do. Marian Hawke’s mother was looking at her son with disappointment, shaking her head. Carver rubbed his jaw as if Marian had punched him. Fenris turned and bowed politely.

“It was nice meeting you Ms. Amell. Chief Hawke. Perhaps we’ll meet again,” Fenris told them.

Carver stood and made his way to the smoking area outside without a word. Leandra stood from her chair and stepped over to Fenris. Eyes sad but a smile on her face.

“Walk me to the valet, Fenris,” she requested.

He offered an arm and she took it as they walked to the front of the restaurant to get her car and driver. They told her it would be a moment so they waited outside in the fresh air.

“Carver doesn’t mean all that antagonistic nonsense. He just wants to live up to the name his father left him. He thinks bringing it honor will make his father proud of him. He wants his sister to live up to that same expectation. He doesn’t realize he can’t force others to be him,” Leandra explained.

Leandra sighed thinking about her children and how far apart they were.

“Do you have any siblings Fenris?” she asked.

“Not that I remember,” he told her. “I’m afraid much of my childhood is lost to the ravages of time and struggles of life.”

“You have such a way with words,” Leandra smiled teary-eyed. “Three children. I have three children and none of them speak to each other. They may as well be strangers. How heartbreaking.”

“Through no fault of your own, Ms. Amell; I’m sure,” he tried to smile.

“So sweet and caring...and handsome; Marian is lucky to have you,” she laughed and saw her car arrive. She signalled to her driver before turning to him once more. “Oh we must have dinner again sometime Fenris. That was one of the best family dinners we’ve had in years; we even made it past the dinner part.”

“It would be an honor to make it to dessert next time,” he patted her hand and gave her a bow. “Have a good evening Ms. Amell.”

“Oh, Leandra is fine or Mother if you prefer!” she joked and waved good bye as she got into her car.

Fenris liked her. He imagined she was the kind of mother he hoped he had. One that worried about her children and encouraged them to aspire to whatever they wanted. The oldest Hawke wanted to write and design by day but whip and dominate by night. Carver the serious lawman with no mercy for criminals but harbored a secret fancy for the shy maid tending to Hawke’s flowers. Bethany...Fenris didn’t really know much of her other than she was a chef.

“Fenris, right?” Carver coughed next to him. “I apologize for earlier. I’ve been police chief for so long, I’ve forgotten that not everyone is in need of judgement.”

“I imagine the wine did not help the situation,” Fenris added, to which Carver nodded with shame.

“No. And I’ve been meaning to...to stop,” Carver looked out onto the street.

“Drinking? Or judging?” Fenris questioned.

“Both...It’s a process,” Carver clenched his jaw. “Father must be rolling in his grave to see how his children ended up; a reclusive author. An alcoholic cop. And a looney bin chef.”

“Perhaps it is not your father’s approval you should be concerned with…” Fenris interrupted seeing Marian Hawke quickly approaching. He wrapped it up. “There are more people near and dear to your heart still among the living. Nothing can be done about the past so...and maybe I’m out of line to suggest this...perhaps you should bring your focus to those persons; like I intend to do. Excuse me.”

Carver watched as Fenris went to Hawke and offered his hand to carry her things. She was calmer now, he could tell. A different mood entirely. She gave to him her things and kissed his cheek, calling him a saint. Carver wondered if maybe he was right and considered his suggestion as they left in Hawke’s car.

“That went well, I think,” Fenris smiled and Hawke leaned her head on him.

“There wasn’t any shouting at least,” Hawke shrugged.

“I think Mrs. Leandra thinks we’re going to get married,” Fenris chuckled as she looked up at him, disbelieving. “She asked me to call her Mother.”

Hawke snorted and Fenris laughed with her, laughs that shook them closer. They couldn’t see it ever happening. Marriage was so far down on both their priorities that it hadn’t even been considered by either of them. The whole idea was funny. Marian in a wedding dress? He couldn’t imagine her walking down the aisle to the Wedding March. The train of a white dress dragging along the petals on the church floor. A bouquet of lilies and roses in her hands as she looked up from under her veil at him, eyes still as fiery as the day they met.

Never happen.

The laughter died down eventually and Hawke had the driver take them to the wine store yet again. They picked out some bottles for the both of them; same ones as before. And when they got back into the car Hawke snuggled close and dozed off on the way home. Fenris smiled and tucked her hair away behind her ear.

“No one’s looked at her like that since Anders,” Aveline spoke from the front.

“Like what?” Fenris asked, caressing her face.

“Like you’d fall on a sword for her if she merely said the word,” Aveline said.

Fenris’s eyes met hers in the rear-view mirror for a moment before she put them back on the road.

“You want to tell her don’t you?” Aveline asked. “You’ve fallen for her. Love her; even though you just met.”

Fenris wasn’t sure what to say. Love was such a loaded word. He adored her. Admired her. Respected her. He felt all of those things; did that mean it amounted to love? He wasn’t sure. His definition of love had been skewed because of Danarius.

“I’m...not sure,” he admitted.

“If you’re not sure then don’t say it,” Aveline told him. “Hawke can’t give another piece of her heart away to someone not willing to give some of theirs back. She would have nothing left. It would be the end of her.”

Hawke stirred a little and buried her face into Fenris’s chest with a mumble. She wrapped an arm around him and relaxed into his body. Fenris put his own arms around her and held her tight. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Was that also a part of love?

They arrived back home late, the night had taken over the sky. Merrill met them at the door and offered to help carry the sleeping Marian back inside. Fenris waved away her assistance. He wanted to do it himself. So he scooped his arms under her and held tight. One was hooked into the crooks of her knees and the other held her shoulders as he slowly ascended the steps.

Merrill beckoned him over and whispered quietly.

“Put her on the chaise lounge in the the billiard room,” she said. “I’ll have dessert ready in about half an hour.”

Fenris nodded and remembered where to take her. He was careful when going around corners and managed the door easily enough. He slowly placed her on what he assumed was the lounge, not wishing to wake her. He pulled his vest off and laid it on top of her shoulders for warmth.

What an amazing woman, he thought and lowered himself to his knees to take her in. When her eyes were open they were fierce and dominating, yet playful. But now they were so relaxed. So content. It seemed almost a crime to wake her. But the food Merril was preparing would be ready soon and she likely wanted to wash up before then.

“Marian,” he whispered and caressed her face.

She shifted and mumbled something. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead, calling her name again. Finally, her eyes flitted open, focusing on him.

“Fenris,” she yawned. “I fell asleep? When did that happen?”

“On the way home,” he nodded. “Merrill says dessert will be ready soon. Did you wish to freshen up first?”

“Mmmm, yes,” she nodded and he helped her to her feet. “What a good idea...but first…”

Hawke placed her hands on his cheeks and gave him a deep kiss. His hands met her hips as he pressed a kiss back to her. When they pulled away, she looked into his green eyes with a smile.

“Let’s eat then,” she sighed, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks.

Dessert was fresh apple cobbler with a heaping scoopful of vanilla ice cream. He loved apples and managed to eat the entire plate without looking like a starved hobo. Hawke only put away half of it, sipping away on her glass of Moscato wine. 

Hawke asked Fenris what he thought of her family thus far. He told her that he loved her mother, that she was sweet. And he could tell she cared very much for her children. And despite his bark, he liked Carver too. He failed to mention that part of the reasoning was because Carver disliked Anders as well.

“I suppose someone has to like him,” Hawke chuckled and then leaned in to whisper. “He fancies Merrill, if you couldn’t tell. But he’s shy.”

“He did seem self-conscious when he mentioned her,” Fenris nodded, remembering his flushed face. “Does she-”

“She’s oblivious,” Hawke answered his question before he could ask. “And don’t think I haven’t tried hooking them up, even if it meant losing her in my sessions.”

He could just see it. Merrill tending to the roses in the garden, her adoring gaze falling on their petals. Carver looking on from a distance and flushing each time she dipped her face towards a bloom to smell it. She’d look up to see him and wave in a friendly manner, thinking nothing of his presence. And poor Carver turning away to hide his blushing cheeks at how cute she was.

If only the police chief knew about her inclination towards blood. He wondered if that would change his opinion of her.

“You were so good today,” Hawke smiled. “I promised to do something special for you…”

“You did,” he agreed with a nod.

“What would you like? Anything in particular?” she asked.

“Could we retire to the session room for a...private lesson? Just you and me,” he asked. “I’d like to have your...undivided attention for an evening.”

“Just us,” she repeated, biting at her lip. “Yes...I think I can manage that.”

She gave the staff explicit instructions not to disturb her unless it was an emergency. Someone had better be dying if they were to open that door, is what she said without a hint of humor. Hawke unlocked the door for him and promised to be right back. In the meantime, he was to pick out a few of his favorite toys and wait.

He descended the stairs after flipping the switch. Like before the light wasn’t bright but illuminated just enough for him to see while searching. A few drawers revealed plugs and vibrators. The hooks on the walls held all manner of crops, whips, and ropes. He snatched the crop immediately from the wall then felt one of the ropes with his fingers, trying to discern which one was the one she’d used on him recently. He thought he found it and pulled it from the wall as well.

He went back to the drawer with all the plugs and strap-ons. He hadn’t realized how many she had and in so many sizes. Which one was in him before while she fucked him senseless on the table? He picked a few, not sure which she’d used before but certain he wanted it again.

Fenris felt a little predictable with the items he had and to shake it up he pulled the candle wax set down from the shelf. He’d never tried it before but wasn’t opposed to giving it a go. The items were placed on the table, nicely spaced out for easy access. He snapped, remembering the lube. Which drawer was that? He found it just as the door opened from up top. The sound of heels striking the stairs sent a delightful shiver down his spine.

And for good reason.

Hawke reached the bottom of the stairs in full garb, something he’d yet to see. Starting from the bottom were black leather boots, laced all the way up to her mid thigh. The heels on them looked sharp enough to cut glass, making Fenris’s eyes widen. Was that a thong? Black with dark red strings, tight on her ass. A black underbust corset with silver buckles and reddish accents, cinched up in the back with little garnet crisscrosses from the lacing. Black gloves that matched the leather of the corset, reaching up to her elbows. The key dangling from her neck between her exposed breasts. Fenris swallowed as he could do nothing else in the moment.

Her eyes looked fiercely down on him and immediately he went to his knees, eyes glued to the ground.

“Good boy,” she spoke and stepped towards him.

She stopped right in front of him, giving him an extra close look at her boots. Real leather. He could smell it. Ornate little designs on the toe of them. Expensive. She looked ready to press the ball of her foot on his hand but he didn’t move. Instead she stepped around him to look at the table and the items he chose.

Hawke hummed for a minute, fingering the items on the surface.

“Take your clothes off, wolf,” she finally said after an eon of silence. “And then return to your knees next to me.”

He nodded and quickly removed his clothes, tossing them to the side of the room. Now all he wore was his collar and he reappeared at her side, his knees to the cold floor.

She took the crop he’d chosen and smacked it on the table a few times, warming up her arm. After putting it down she crossed the room and pulled something from one of the corners into the center. Fenris didn’t dare look up to guess what it was but from the sound of it...it was a stockade bench.

It was heavy, probably made of metal from what he could hear. How did he not see it in the room? He would have moved it to the center himself if he’d known it was there. Being tied to one of these was nothing new to Fenris. Though the one he’d come accustomed to was made of wood with minimal padding to cushion his knees.

“Get on it, wolf,” she called and slapped the crop on it. “Now.”

He got to his feet for a mere four steps before getting back onto his hands and knees again, but this time on the bench. He was right, actual cushions. It even had built in restraints, belts to hold his arms and legs down. But she wasn’t utilizing them, instead she was tying him to it with the rope he choose. She smacked his ass with the crop.

“Stop squirming, or it’ll end up too loose,” she scolded.

When he was sufficiently tied down like a bowing dog, she let out a sigh.

“Ropes are so much work but when it’s done…” she smiled. “...well worth it.”

She paced around him, taking in his position. Any other person might be humiliated to be tied down, bowing at someone’s feet, naked as the day they were born. But Fenris could already feel himself getting hard.

“And I know you didn’t pick this one but…” Hawke strode across the room and pulled something from the drawer. “But nothing looks better than a man strapped and gagged while he’s toyed with.”

She put it in his mouth and secured it. Her fingers ruffled through his hair a little before tugging and pulling back. There was a muffled moan as she lifted his face up to look at. She remembered from earlier, that thing the model did. God he loved that, and she smiled down on him enjoying the view.

“You know that your face is flushed already,” she alerted him. “We’ve barely even started…”

Hawke let go of his head and gave it a little pat before traveling round to the other side. The crop traced it’s way from the base of his neck, down his spine, and into the curve of his ass. Painstakingly slow, it was tortuous. She delicately slid it down his thigh and then back up again, making him shiver with anticipation.

Smack! Right on his supple cheeks. She stood behind him and continued while alternating the cheeks, his moans stifled as she hit harder and harder. It was red and tender when she stopped.

A warm gloved hand caressed the surface and gave it a squeeze making him whimper. She removed the glove, slathered it with a little lube, and begin teasing his hole with slow, shallow penetrations. He moaned quietly behind the gag, incapable of more.

“Want more?” She asked and he nodded his head with a whine. “Hmmm, I can’t hear you.” She unbuckled the gag and asked again.

“Please, mistress...I’d like more,” he gasped, his face turning red.

“More what? You need to be specific, wolf, or you’ll end up with something you didn’t ask for,” Hawke said seriously, travelling around back again and out of his sight. She began fingering his hole again, resulting in his voice catching as he talked.

“Please...I’d like more inside me...will you please...fuck me mistress,” he begged, gasping between words.

“You’re so needy little wolf,” she chuckled and pressed three fingers inside him, the resulting groan gave her a wicked smile. “Your ass wants it so bad...it would be cruel to deny you...but...I think I’ll make you wait…”

“No, please,” he whined as she removed her fingers, leaving him feeling empty and craving more.

“Afterall, I haven’t tried the wax on you yet,” she smiled and gave his ass another round of rough hits from the crop, each making him cry out with pleasure.

She left him for a moment to wash her hands and returned with a bottle of mineral oil. Gently her fingers massaged the oils into his back. It felt a little early for aftercare so he assumed it had something to do with the wax. Sensing his curiosity she answered him.

“Makes removing wax a little easier,” she informed him. “Now look forward, stop turning your head.”

He obeyed immediately and relished in her squeezing fingers, her massaging hands. The oil was spread all over his back and worked into the muscles of his ass as well. Hawke left him again temporarily to wash her hands and returned with a lit candle. It was difficult to tell but it sounded like she was testing the melting wax on her own arm by dripping a few drops from on high. She let out a little sigh and came close to Fenris.

“Feels nice,” she whispered in his ear. “If you don’t like it...two taps. Understood? I don’t want to burn you if you’re not going to like it.”

Fenris nodded and readied himself for the heat.

She started with dripping a few drops from his shoulder to the base of his spine. Fenris only sighed. It was not as hot as he thought it would be. The candle was allowed to melt for a moment before she dripped more, a few drops on his ass made him shiver in a very good way.

“So far so good,” she tapped her foot, waiting for the wax to melt a little more.

When she poured this time it wasn’t in drips. The poured wax in a nice little stream, splattering against his skin. Hotter than before and his body showed it. He squirmed but didn’t tap out. This brought a smile to her face as she did it again on the other side of his body. And then again down the middle.

“Right now, you look like you’re covered in cum. Like a dirty slut after a gangbang,” Hawke smiled and bent down next to his ear. “I must say...I like how it looks. Such a shame that I can’t add to the appearance.”

Fenris moaned as she slowly pressed something into his ass, god he wished the gag would come off. She placed her hands on his hips, crackling some of the wax, before pulling and thrusting into him. He clenched and moaned, moving as much as he could to the rhythm she was setting.

“I guess I’ll have to settle with fucking you until you completely unravel,” she laughed excitedly.

She plowed into him with a steady yet fast pace, all the while smacking his ass. He clenched his fingers as the strap-on plunged deep, teasing his prostate. The sensation was was so stimulating that he could feel his body shaking with need. How long before she let him come? God he wanted it bad.

Hawke noticed and slowed her thrusts with a wicked grin, biting at her bottom lip. Her fingers reached forward for a moment and released his gag, dropping it to the floor. He released a needy gasping moan as she continued to fuck him.

“You want to release don’t you, wolf?” she smiled. “Should I let you? Hmm...have you earned it yet?”

Fenris gasped, biting back a deep moan as she slowed her ministrations to a crawl. Hawke pulled on his hair and he held his breath.

“Yes...I should let you...but not yet,” she looked at his face, flush with excitement.

Hawke pulled out from him but didn’t remove the strap-on. The ropes slackened on his extremities until they were completely  removed and tossed to the floor. He didn’t move from the stockade until she snapped and pointed to the ground. Clumsily he got off the bench and nearly tripped on his way to his knees.

Clicking a few joints on the bench and pulling resulted in turning it into a flat surface. It still maintained the cushions, turning it into a makeshift bed. Nothing one would want to sleep on but perfectly adequate to get screwed into oblivion, which he hoped was going to happen.

“Lay down, on your back,” she told him and gave his rear a hard smack with the crop.

He worried about the wax still clinging to his back. Would it ruin the upholstery? Hopefully not. After doing as she said it wasn’t long before she was over him, positioning herself to insert again.

“Touch yourself,” she commanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” he nodded, his voice weak.

The moment he reached down and grasped himself, she pushed in, eliciting a great groan of pleasure. He stroked as best he could but keeping his mind focused was becoming insanely difficult. If he went too fast, he’d come before he was allowed. Too slow and she might punish him for not putting his heart into it.

“Don’t slow down you dirty wolf,” she warned, thrusting hard into him, hooking her arms under his legs to allow deeper penetration. “Let’s see how long you can last.”

It was probably ten minutes. Or five. Maybe it wasn’t even two before he let out a strangled moan. He was trying so hard to hold it back but his resolve was weakening. Not long after he was begging her to let him.

“Please, Mistress!” he cried out. “I can’t...I’m...Please…” Fenris struggled for words. A good sign, Hawke smiled.

“You can come, my wolf,” she whispered to him. “But make your mistress happy; see if you can get that cum to reach your face.”

She pressed the strap-on in as deep as possible. Fenris arched up for two reasons; he wanted the feeling of that cock deep inside him, pressing against his prostate to last as long as possible. Secondly, it was the only way he could get the explosion of semen to splatter against his chin on on his cheek. After a few jerks his body collapsed under him with a deep sigh.

“You did good, Fenris,” she said, dragging a finger through his fluids, making his body twitch. Hawke raised the finger and sucked on it with a smile. “And you taste good too…I’ll have to treat myself later.”

“May I rise, my lady,” he asked, not moving from his spot despite her using his name. Usually, that meant they were finished.

“In a moment, let me clean you up,” Hawke smiled, sliding her strap-on out of him.

And she did. Hawke cleaned him off and had him roll over. She painstakingly removed the wax from him piece by piece. It didn’t hurt per say but it took forever. He couldn’t only imagine how long it would take if she hadn’t put the oil on his back first.

“What did you think of the wax?” she asked.

“It was nice, but I think I prefer the crop...something about the sting…” he commented as she peeled wax remnants away. It felt like she was using a credit card to gently scrape it off.

“I’ll make a mental note,” she chuckled. “Oh, your knees are bruised. Probably when you tripped.”

“I can hardly feel it,” he told her, but now there was a light throbbing.

“I’ll get some ice for you when we go back up,” she promised and then leaned back. “All good. The remainder should come off in the shower without too much trouble.”

“Thank you,” he stretched and stood up.

He gave her the look over again. Something about that outfit was too enticing, hugging her body in all the right ways. Already she was taller than him, the added heels made him feels like a child in comparison. She swaggered over and raised his chin so that his lips could meet hers.

“Want to do anything more tonight?” she asked, nibbling on his lower lip, insinuating none too discreetly that she wasn’t finished toying with him. Her fingers swirled in his hair around his ears. He wanted to but exhaustion was quickly taking him.

“As much as I love being twisted around your beautiful fingers, I am a little tired,” he answered, turning his face to give a tentative kiss to her hand. “Perhaps, a rest beforehand?”

With a nod she led them out of the session room and back into the real world, as she put it. After procuring him some ice for his bruises, she brought him to a theatre room. A big screen with spacious sofas for them to sprawl out on. A movie was put in but Fenris hardly watched it. Once she took a seat on the sofa he joined her, resting his head in her lap.

Hawke played with his hair, brushing it to the side, running her fingers through it, for nearly an hour. She even rubbed at his shoulders while he laid there, making him drift quickly off to sleep. Nothing more would happen tonight, they both knew; there was no rush. Neither of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

And that was reassuring, for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! 
> 
> Please, if you noticed any terrible spelling errors, unreadable grammar, or just blatant incorrect word usage, tell me and I will do my best to fix those problems. 
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism and encouraging words but they aren't necessary for a story to continue. If you have interesting thoughts or notions on where a story should head please tell me. I love hearing other peoples ideas!


End file.
